Your Future, Also My Future
by Seiryuu Ai
Summary: What happens when a strange girl suddenly jump in these story? Her name is Hikari, and now she part of Anezaki family! Even the strongest fall on her knees! Chapter 9 : Another 'Hint' of Memory Unleash now published! (Edit chapter)
1. Prologue : Dissapearance of Life

**Title : **Your Future, Also My Future

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belongs to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction of one main character. The original of Eye-Shield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

**Summary :** One day, Mamori and Sena discovered one strange girl at the edge of the beach – she also had a amnesia and forgot anything else except her own name, Asahito Hikari. She is homeless, without family to care and suddently become Mamori's adopted sister! She also called Sena as 'her' Oji-san! What a shock! The situasion become more worst when she have been admired more than a man everywhere she goes! Who is she anyway?

**Author Note** : This is my first fanfic version. I just can concentrate in this story cause I just a normal person. Hope all of you read it first, then give me your comment. I also will give all my might to stay in these story until the end! Maybe it will be have another sekuel after this! Stay tune! This is also my first English version, and I'm still learning to write English in good term. Sorry if i'm not good in grammar.

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><span><strong>Main Character<strong>

**Asahito Hikari** (Anezaki Hikari /'Ai')

Same age as Mamori, Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita and Yukimitsu. Her hometown is unknown. Discovered by Mamori and Sena when they're on their way back from school together. Have an _amnesia_, effect from some incident that also unknown. Since then, lived with Anezaki family and adopted as Mamori new sister. She is really good person (never make her annoyed because she can become more 'dark and evil' then Hiruma), charming, loved to help people willingly and like Mamori, adored creampuff 'kariya' so much. She also loved to chew papermint chewing gum. Her true family name is unknown, as 'Asahito' is just a back-up name made by Hikari herself, as she doesn't really remember her true family name (effect from her illness) and avoid questions from another people. Her skill and ability also unknown, even by Hiruma himself. She has excellent and tall body fitting for a model and beautiful voice, but hide it in purpose. She also cool and extended in her actions, make her the only one that her actions cannot predicted and make anyone respect her more, even by Hiruma himself. She also among the people known Sena true identity as "Eye-Shield 21" but not intended to burst it out, perfectly hiding her true motive. The only people Hiruma cannot use his cunning acts into, or black-mailed, caused by her '100%' good attitude and gesture.

**Hiruma Youichi**

Well known as 'devil' among Deimon High School and loves to threat people using black-mail since middle school and cunning towards people. He always used hellish attire to discribe someone, more than honorific sentence. Always seen wear an earring on one of his ear, carry some machine gun, bomb or bazooka along with him, typing his laptop (almost the time) and loved papermint chewing gum. He also one of founders for Deimon Devil Bats, America football team. Besides his cunning and devilish attire, he also known with sharp thinking and _'main tower'_ in his team. In Deimon, he also the smartest in 'Trio Member', along with Mamori and Yukimitsu. In team, he is Deimon's Captain and Quaterback. Hikari called him as **_"Youichi-chan"_** or **_"Youhi-swan"_**, much to his dismay (usually make his face fell blank or irritated, and will going beserk, which resulted by shooting all his team with his machine gun or do anything devilish to other people). Musashi stated that only Hikari can treat or called Hiruma like that, without being hurt or black-mailed as Hiruma himself doesn't bother to tell him why he didn't do that.

**Anezaki Mamori**

Save Hikari and bring her back to her home. She is also the one that gives the idea to her parents to adopt Hikari as their family member. Seemingly as a very good person, but become serious when talk/heard/saw about her favourite dishes, creampuff 'kariya'. Overprotective especially to Hikari and Sena. Become Deimon Devil Bats manager, simply used as 'slave' for Hiruma at the first hand, but changed as a very important person in the team, thus second after the captain, Hiruma (He acknowladge her as a member). Hikari called her just like Sena and Suzuna, "Mamori-neechan" or "onee-sama".

**Kobayakawa Sena**

First friend Hikari known and firstly meet when saved by Mamori and him. He want to use honorific call, "nee-chan" on Hikari but she just stated him to call her as "Ai-chan" only (he used honorific call when Mamori among them or in front of people). Firstly describe as slump and have no dedication in his life, but suddenly upgraded to become perfectly American football player. Hikari earn him more respect then other people (unless from Mamori) along with Suzuna, when she usually bow lower than usual and talk more kindly to him and Suzuna; which make everyone surprised for it. Much to their displeasure, she also refer him as "Oji-sama" and Suzuna as "Oba-sama" (which make Suzuna shout-out loud and make her just to refer them as 'Suzuna-chan' and 'Sena-kun', but usually ignored by her completely).

**The Other Character** (More specified by Hikari called on them)

**Kurita Ryokan** : Kurita oji-san or Kurita-san

**Raimon Taro (Monta)** : Saru-kun or Monmon-san (which make he frustated)

**Manabu Yukimitsu** : Yuki-san or Yuki-sensei (slowly, which make everybody hear as Yuki-sama)

**Daikichi Komusubi** : Komusubi oji-san or Komu-chan

**Taki Natsuhiko** : Taki oji-san or Taki. (her respect to him is below from others, not like her sister)

**Gen "Musashi" Takekura** : Musashi jiji-chan/Musashi-san or Musashi-kun.

**Ha-Ha Brothers** : Ha-ha ojii-chan (make them piss-off and everyone nearly wanna to laugh)

**Sakaki Doburaku** : Doburaku ojii-swan (which make he filled so dipress in himself)

**Seijuro Shin** : Shin-dono, Shin-san, Shin ichi-sensei (which make everyone don't believe it!)

**Kaitani Riku** : Rikku-sama (he want her to refer him as her brother like Mamori, and just call him as Riku-kun)

**Kid** : Kiddo-sama, Kid-san or Kiddo.

**Rikiya Gaou** : Gaou-sensei or Dino-sensei. (Somehow it not make him mad, but wonder who is she)

**Takeru Yamato** : Sensei-san or Baka-Annoying-Perverted-sensei (slow) continue with Honey ni-sensei (loud)

**Honjo Taka** : Taka-dono, Taka-san or Taka san-sensei.

**Patrick "Panther" Spencer** : Panther-dono or Panther-sama.

**Shun Kakei** : Poseidon-sama or Kakei-san.

**Kengo Mizumachi** : Suima-sama or Mizu-chan.

**Hayato Akaba** : Akai-me-sama or Akaba-san.

**Sasaki Kotaro** : Kikku-boru-sama or Smartto-san.

**Kongo Agon **: Ka'su~...or Kuso Dreatto (which make him want to smash her up, but always stop when seeing her incredible seriousness or 'devilish aura' surround her; before leave her alone)

**Kongo Unsui** : Omona kyoshi-dono (Primary Teacher) or Unsui-sama.

**Cerberus **and** Butaberus** : Cerb-chan and Buta-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Dissappearence of Life<strong>

"A-re you...sure?"

"What da' you think?"

"No...it's so risky! How can you do it?" Shout a nice, cute girl with huge and sparkle eye and blue hair to the group.

One of the teenagers grinned. "I'm positive about that. I'm also 70% sure. If we don't try it now, how can we know it ready or not?" There are seriousness in her tone.

Athens can only sigh heavily. Her attitude attracts her friends attention. Kira, who just stand next to her is a fine good looking boy with tall figure and black hair. In his eyes, she could meet his anxious desire and stress crossed on his face. Her view then drop onto Shaoran, the calculated and 'main engineer' of this project. Like Kira, she also can detect some stress aura come from every inch of him. This is not a joke or maybe just for a play, but dragged someone life in mortal danger! Her eyes suddenly went back to person that they three cared most – in all time and life.

"Oi! Why are you look at me like that?"

"The risk is too high! You know the consequence if it failed, right?" ask Athens, worried.

"But, if we success, we maybe can outcome that! I'm willing to do it! I also the only one that suited it!"

"But, Angel...:" Kira frowns,

The girl named Angel only smiled to him. "I know! I'll be back! I'll be save! Please...don't worry too much! Just do it!" In her heart, she also feel worried. But, for the sake of their life, she must do it.

Athens then shared a glare with Kira and Shaoran. They known Angel for years. If she want to do it, she will do it. Some minutes later, they agreed with her request, but in their hearts it feel so bad and pain. With a slow tap on Angle shoulder, Athens said something to her,

"Ok, Angel. It's all up to you. Take this"

She lend something and put it warmly on Angel small, smooth hand. When she take a look at it, she realized that it was a beautiful necklace with rainbow germ. Meanwhile, Shaoran give her some small box **(sized wedding ring box)**. Kira also give her a unique hand clock **(like Sherlock Holmes watch)** with a sad smile carved on his lips.

"We all have known for ages, Angel. You may make this harsh decision one day. So, as the preparation, we created something for you - useful enough if you successful. This necklace – actually funtion as 'virtual store', which you can keep this box and watch safely without known by anyone else. The box, is the 'capsule with all the efficent things on it' that been evaluated by Kira **(do you remember Dragon Ball capsule that been created by Bulma?)** These was all your equipment will come, from a little tiny one to a bigger and beauty one; from over a century until this century - if you want to use it. Just pressed onto the capsule **(been tagged with name each of it)** and you can use it as many as you want and in any time. Lastly, the clock – it was a clock with a sensor, which make a prove that you are still alive and will be the only link for you to return back to this century – without doubt", explain Athens in long way.

"Whoa..., I don't believe it. You all do that..."

"Wait – a minute. All of these things only can be hold or use by you. In each of these thing, we have planted a DNA detector which can only claim you as their user or master. Which mean, you don't have to worry if someone other than you steal it or lost it for yourselves. It will come right back to you, without even you realized it".

Angel's jaw just like wanna to drop for itself. _'What? They even can do that things? Wow!'_ **(even author didn't believe it! If all like this exist on this real world...what a happening time...eh, continue with our story! Gomen!)** She look into Athen's eyes. Her eyes look so gloomy and start to water. Without a word, she hugged Angel tightly and followed by Kira and Shaoran. They stay like that about some minutes.

"I trust you all." Angel's voice rang in front of the three.

"We also bestowed our trust in you too. Where ever you are, we all will always support you. We...we love you so much. Don't ever think that you are alone...we always by your side...In here...," stated Shaoran. His hand point to his chest; containing his heart, then copied by Athens and Kira. Angel felt so touching, with their sincerity and caring for her. Tears slowly drown from her eyes.

"_Minna_, thanks a lot".

"Let's get going. The time has come".

Angel make a step forward, while the other three went to their place to start the ritual. She continue to walk, until she stop at platform made by titanium and cobalt mixture. The platform is in modest version, which can contain only a person each time + spacing. At first glances, it's look like a small portal or normal sphere lift, walled by some mirror. But, if you take a good look on it, the 'mirror' actually a set of laser that been combined into strong string – that also been powered by uranium for about 1,000 000 000 volt per min. The laser cannot been seen as it was set as transparents – When the machines 'on' from control tower, which Athens was stand by to control. In each side of the platform, there are some unique inscriptions just exectly carved from combinations of Eygptian, Mesopotamian and Old European script – each of them have a meaning of its own which describe something that valuable in this experiment.

Athens start the machine. When it done, some alphabet (inscriptions) suddenly turn on and glittering in soft yellow light. She stared to Kira and Shaoran, waiting for their comfirmation. Each of them become more serious and carefully handle all the buttons. Kira then lift his head towards Athens and give his signal.

"Charged power succeed! Ready to launch!"

"Uranium supply and atom formula check! Laser progress, positive!" Shouran give his statement as well.

Athens looks on the screen which arise in front of her. From there, she can check on Angel's conditions inside or outside of her body. She observe it will full accuracy then touch the screen softly. Then she pulled another screen and make the same observation through it in a second. At the same time, Angle closed her eyes. She did not afraid at all – at all. Suddently her mind hit something. _What if- - ?_

"The container was in stable condition. Heart – OK, Physical – OK, Mind / Brain – OK, Repulse – OK!" urged Athens. She take the cursor and turn the 'ENTER' switch at her right. She realized something when she take a look at the first screen again. With serious tone, she talked to Angel.

"Angel, this is the critical condition. We are now heading to the last stage. From now on you must make your concentration in maximum target. Clear your mind, please! If not, all our effort will burned away!"

"I try! I try!" shout Angel from the platform.

'_Shut your mind off, Angel! Concentrate!'_ It's like to force herself to sleep again, after awaken from a nightmare.

'_Why I cannot erased it? What the...?'_

At the other side, Athens just ignored her friend 'mind fighting'. After consider all the consequence and get a second signal both from Kira and Shaoran side, she press the ENTER button. The reaction make each side of the three young scientiest vibrating in slow movement. Then, some sylinder sized about 3 cm x 4 cm x 5 cm popup on each their left side revealed a hole that suited for a key. They stared at each other, then take out their key. The key is so strange, which looks like a normal bookmark but on top of each surface there are glittering that looks like CPU board **(when we opened our computer and take the CPU processor).** Their colour also different, Athens – Blue, Kira – Green and Shaoran – Brown Gold. They insert the key, the sylinder sink back to their position and activated.

Suddenly, comes bright light from the place Angel stand. When the view was clear, they lastly realized that Angle's physical body is now floating and rose slowly from the stand. Meanwhile, the inscription around them start buzzing and send out some soft red light through it. About a minute later, Angel's body start to split away, which mean all her particles decomposed successly with uranium and take it through the another space – with become an ion itself! When some of the physical's contact leave it's owner, all that left only the physical image in white pearl colour. While the small ion make some circulation and went to the other dimension. This is very critical stage, which mean her life at a real stake! Then, they been shocked by a very loud explosion above their premises.

Athens turns panic for a while. "It's an earthquake or what?" Everything around them shaking more frequently then normal.

"Kira, what our official status now?" command her.

"I don't know any detail about it! The video recording is smash out, maybe because the explosion! Wait – I can hear something coming..."

"I know them! They are Great Secret Army Squad Team!" shout Shaoran from the right. He has been nearly buried down under the ruins above him. One of his feet is badly injured.

"Damn it! They know about us! We have been attack!" cursed Kira loudly._ 'Why are they here? It must be 'him'!'_

His head also injured and blood has running down through his left face. While Athens is safe from any harm, but generally thinking how to block all intruder from went futher into their 'sacred place'. Her eyes suddenly grew bigger when she seen the 'transportation' progress. It have been emergency stopped! Angle's white, pure image was still floating, maybe the process was stop by the explosion. Without waste asecond, she stand up and check all the controls through the screen. She stated like that about some minutes untill Kira shouted,

"They have pass the last passage! In 30 minutes, they will arrived!"

"Delay them, Shaoran! I need more time! The process have been stopped! I need to activated it back!"

"Wha – t? Kira, are you still there? Use the emergency button next to you! Hurry!"

" I found it! Ok!" shout Kira and press the button.

" It may delay them about half an hour more..., is that enough to you?" ask Shouran.

"More than enough...C-mon, wake up! Wake up damn machine! You are our last hope!" begged Athens while watching the floating ion-image Angel at the platform. Like a miracle, the machine began to operate again and three of them watch as they counted the percentage on the screen. Angle image start to split away without any problems.

'Activate on. Continue the process. Start from 50%. 51%...61%...'

"_Just hurry little one! Hurry!"_, Kira talked to himself.

'78%...83%...89%...90%...95%...'

"_Just a little more...,_ No!" Athens startled. "They was arrived!"

The squard in 20 people rush into the place. All of them bring the modern weapon and wearing a mask, prevent them from any harm, especially from "Sleep powder" that been casting in all the trap in the passage. Athens make a run and try to defend Angel using her whole body as a shield. In blink of the eye, two people from the squad shoot her starightly at her left and right hand. While the other man, pull her from her position and pin her down to the floor.

98%...

"_Good...just a little more..."_

Athens stared everywhere, searching for Kira and Shouran. Kira have been battered by 5 people all in the same time, while Shouran have been knock-out by his attacker. She had known that this is the senquence from their 'illegal activities'. At the control tower, some other people from the squard tried to stop this 'transportation'. But...it was too late...

99%...

She laughed from the bottom of her heart. There are no way all of you may stop it now! Hell you! It was nearly success...She heard loud bang from Kira's place.

'_Maybe Kira have been shoot to death. I'm next...but, please...take my Angel to safety...'_

The barrel of a gun stand in front of her face...they urge her to stop the process, but it's was really, really late...As the trigger been pulled, Athens closed her eyes closely. At the same time the laser bullet roll through the barrel, she could heard the announcement that emerge from the system.

100% proceed...The transportation are succedded!

'_Oh God! Our experiment is succeed with flying clours!'_ Now she think she can go with peaceful and honoured death.

'_Angel...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel P.O.V<strong>

She cannot sensed everyhting now. She feels like flying above the sky, and her body is more light than feathers. Is this like been death? I'm alive or not? Is the experiment succeed or not? Where am I now?

'_Oh...all of you...sorry, I have dissappointed you all..., now I can see Oka-san and Otoo-san at heaven, I think...they may be wait for me now...'_

She heard someone had called her name, many times. Just like Athen's. Her eyes suddenly opened.

'_Them? No...no...! I must wake up! I want to see them again! I must save and lived! I got to accomplised this job! No matter what! I will end it!'_

Now she is fully awake. In front of her, there are a path with bright white light. She knows that she have made a right choice. She just follow her instinct and walk pass the road.

'_I will walk until the end of the line...'_

**** End of Prolouge****

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** What happen to Angel? Who is this Angel anyway? Why only Angel suitable for the job? Where will her destiny lead her to?

**Authors Note :** I will draw Asahito Hikari in life version and chibi version! If I have a time, mybe I will draw it with all Eye-Shield 21 Character in chibi version. Just went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan) - Search it on Google** to see it (about 3 days from tomorrow) and enjoy my other drawing on it. Hope some reviews and comment. Thanks! Before forgotten, my blog is in Malay (because I'm Malaysian) version; so don't miss to translate it first.

Wait for another chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 : Do I Know You, Sir?

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belongs to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction of one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Do I Know You, Sir?<strong>

This is bright and sunny day. Time just struck straight to 3 o'clock in the evening. From far away, near the playground there are three children play happily each other. They just finish play _'Hide And Seek'_ a while ago. While some of teenagers, most of them are boys seems playing together either skateboard or basketball. Unfortunately, some of them literally known as gangster at the place, but still when came in the name of sport, everyone could mix each other well without care about their status. Even some older people from neighborhood also walking freely on that place, making their own activities. It seems so harmony and beautiful things to see in these days. At the end of the hallway, opposite the river and just close to beach, walking down together a teenage girl and boy. The girl is lovely one, have a pair of beautiful blue eyes and silky brown hair. The boy is in small figure with thin physical, available with a dark-brown eyes and brunette hair. They are walking slowly along, happily chatting even smiling. She is around fifteen, a girl that one day will become such a graceful and gentle woman. While the boy, even he always smile but his life is not wonderful like his smile would be.

Anezaki Mamori suddenly open her bag. She search something in it, and bring out a handkerchief. She handed it to Kobayakawa Sena, who took it and sweep his sweat away from his face. From their performance, it seems that they are just on their way back from school. Mamori is from Deimon High School, and Sena just in his final year on junior high school at Meitantei Junior High School. Back away since they are kid, Mamori is so caring to him and refer him closely as his close siblings, which make him as her 'little brother'. Mamori's mother be friend with Sena's mother when a day, she meet up Sena's mother at cooking class which held on their area each twice a week. So, how closed their mother's be, it's also looks same for their children. Unlike Mamori, Sena is not so brightful in his studies, and also in sports. His weakness to express his personal thought and shy make him an easy 'prey' to catch, especially those bullies who want to take advantages on him. Since child, he always doing errand job such bring the bullies bags to their home. This situation make him become more down to himself and felt scary all of time. That's why Mamori become more protective on him.

"Ano, Sena...Just look on yourself first! You always doing this errant job for them! You must be brave sometimes! They just using you!" talked Mamori. Sena handed back the handkerchief to her. He just look at the shore, his eyes twiching.

"_Sumimasen_, Mamori-neechan. I intend to do that. Sincerily..., if I don't do it, err...I will be got hit by them...or...or...maybe cannot walk-in back with...with...my belongings after school...", sigh Sena. His eyes closed sadly.

"I'm not have any talents, either...".He barely play with his fingers.

"**WHO** says that?" ask Mamori. She seems concerned.

"**THEM**", Sena answered slowly. His body become so stress out and started shivering again.

"Why '**THEM**' say like that, huh? They did not have any right's to miscalcutated you! Sena, they just being jealous! Please, cut that nonsence!" growled Mamori then. She handed back the handkerchief to Sena and at the same time, her hand slowly poked his head.

"But...but...Mamori-neechan...maybe they are right. Err..maybe I cannot pass my exam well...and..and...failed to enter the high school...and..."

"Oh, god...Here you go again...Sena, you just – no – must try for your best! Do not mind what they are saying!" says Mamori. Her finger then lifted up towards Sena.

"Oh, so...are you believing on them or me?" She shoot it towards the way to school and then on her chest.

"I am your personal tutor, you know?" she talked harshly. She took one of her hands and hug Sena in full concerned. Sena's face suddenly become so red like tomato's skin. He likes to be hug by her, but to do it in front of people...it kind of embarrassing.

"Oh, please Mamori-neechan...stop being like this. It's disturb me..."

"Oh, my my...are you now become shy on me, Sena?" teased Mamori. She release Sena from the hug. Her eyes filled with dissappointed.

"No...just – please – err...can we just walk back home now?"

"Okay...if you insist to it...", stated Mamori. Her body now faced the beach. Suddenly, her eyes glowing and grew bigger. She stay still, staring on something, just like seeing a ghost nearby.

"Ehhhh?!" screamed her. In just a second, she dashed towards it dragging Sena along with her. Sena still confused about it, until to his surprise, he saw a girl at the edge of the beach! Sena look around him, _'Did others not sense this girl?'_ ask himself.

"Sena, try to get some help!" shout Mamori sternly. The girl's body is just look like drowning away, leaving her back facing them. Her face is fully drowned, and when they get closed, they realized that she was surrounded by blood. Oh, why he can be so sure that the girl is a girl? This is because her purse is hanging out on the beach, identified herself.

"I...I don't know! I'm nervous, Mamori-neechan!"

"She is seriously being hit by something! Oh! Maybe she is a victim of some car accident or maybe something else – oh, my!" Mamori manage to grab the girl's cloth and pulled it to the shore. They then keel the girl and examinate her. They are so shocked to see how many blood that rush out from the girl, especially through her cloth.

"She's bleeding like crazy! If the blood cannot be stop, she will surely die! Oh, no!" say Mamori.

"Heeee...! Blood is everywhere! W-hat must we do? What must we do?" ask Sena in panicked mode. He just want to hold his head still, but cannot. He nearly fainted because of the horrible view.

"Ok...Sena...you wait here and accompany her...while I will get someone or anybody that willing to send her to hospital nearby...". After giving the instruction, she went away as fast as she could. She must hurry because the girl is in dying state! Sena become helpless.

"Mamori – wait! _'What must I do, what must I do?'_ Sena's inner says.

Some people come near the place and only staring the helpless girl, without giving a help. He know what they are thinking. They maybe think that the girl is somewhat a victim of the gangster around the neighborhood or she is the one of them instead.

"What a poor girl", one of the spectators said. The other respond ,"Who dared enough to do this to a girl?" The people murmuring and talking make his innerself fighting with his humanity, either to help nor just leaving her alone. Sena choose to just stay near the girl side as been told by Mamori. _'Please hurry, Mamori-neechan!'_

Sena take a look on the girl. The blood nearly block her face out entirely, while there are cuts and bruises everywhere – just like been slashed with something that so sharp, like a knife or samurai sword. The wound is look so deep and the blood rush from each of it. He knealed down and bring the girl's head onto his lap, which make her easy to breath. He realized that she has wearing a very beautiful necklace, with a rainbow germ on it. But, it has been have a blood on it. He did not dare to do anything else, because he did not faced this event before. In his mind, he's thinking maybe she is from a very healthy family. While he staring on the germ, he did not realized that the girl has been awake from her unconscious. But in her weak state, she only manage to open her eyelid a little. When Sena suddenly realize it, they had staring with each other.

"Uh...why...why...are...you...urgh...", she suddenly passed out again.

Sena stunned for a while. _'Does she know him? Her sentence is like she know him, or just his feeling only?'_ He tried to ask more, but Sena then saw Mamori came back with some medic and policeman behind her.

'_Maybe I can ask her later...'_

* * *

><p>'<strong>The Misterious Girl' P.O.V<strong>

She saw something in pearl white, blurring her view. She tried to reach out and touch it, but it become far and far away. She can sensed something had happen to her, but cannot calculate it enough. When she tried to move a little, her head spinning so hard, like a spinning fan when it been switch on. She then hear someone calling her, again and again. She closed her eyes and open it again. On her view, she could saw a bright and beautiful girl staring straightly on her eyes. Her heart nearly pop-out from it's socket, which strand a bewildered behavior on her. _'What a shock!'_, stated herself.

She want to move, but what she can say is 'Ouch!' Her headache come again, with buzzing sound in her ear. She feel so weak to wake up, which make her nearly collapse from the bed. But, lucky for her the bright girl have support her and placed her back on the bed. She take a closed look on the girl, which she assume just a same age like her. _'I think I knew her somewhere...'_ She still staring on her until the girl asking.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Hah? Errr...", she cannot say something more. Her blood rush on her cheek, forming a pink shades on it, tinted perfectly but did not realised by that girl.

She realized that she was in a room, that being colored in white shade. She could see that all the things in these place all in white, except the thiny cupboard which stay near the window. While the curtain also been in white! She also feel something weird happen on her right hand. She lift it, and manage to see some needle, but in weird form being plastered onto it. She also sensed the wire along with it and ended at the bottle, which having some water. The bottle have been hanging with some stick, just look like a stand which we use to hang coat or hat. She could feel the wiring of water just flow on her vein, which making her more confused on herself. To her disbelieve, she also being bandaged with cotton-made bandage, and she could see some of the place have a patch of blood on it.

"W-hat is going...on?" she ask the girl, while try to move a little. But a soft, gentle hand press on her shoulder stop the movement. It make she's staring at the girl in confusion and frustration.

"You should not move. Your condition is not good yet! You are on bad shape – which I can say", told the girl, with warm and wonderful smile she ever looked on her face. The girl then put her down to bed again and placed a blanket on her waist. After consider that she has been calm, the girl then talk in a soft voice.

"I have found you at the edge of the beach, near our neighborhood. You just seen drowning with a mass of blood. My friend and I, which near from the place, rescue you and then took you to this hospital. Your condition is bad – caused by the lost half of your blood. But...don't worry, you are save now," she said cheerly and shook her right hand. From her view, she could see that the hand have been plastered. _'Is she giving me some of her blood?'_ ask herself.

"I beg your pardon? Are you just saying something just now?"

"Erm...no...," said the girl slowly.

"What is your name, my dear?" There is silent. It looks like that the girl is not paying attention on what the other girl said. She just look like came into the wrong place.

"Excuse me? I'm asking your name here"

"Uh, oh? Erm...Hi-ka-ri...," she just look to shy to say it loudly.

"What a beautiful name! It's looks suitable on you, Hikari-chan! What's your family name I assume?"

'_What must I say? I...I don't even remember a thing! But...she ask ...Think quickly, think!'_

"Err...Hikari-chan?"

"A-sa-hi-to...yeah...Asahito Hikari is my name...," she answered it politely this time. "Ergh!"

"Oh...I'm so sorry for asking so many questions. I'm just want to confirm youself as identified on your identity card. Doctor say that I must not disturb you, but I must, cause the police want some information about you – for searching your family or siblings. The card is only the thing that you have when been found. Sorry – oh, before that, my name is Anezaki Mamori. You can call me Mamori, because we are the same aged and year I see. By the way, this silent boy near you is my childhood friend and he also the one who found you at the beach with me. His name is Kobayakawa Sena. Sena, say hello to her," introduced Mamori.

Hikari turn her head to the direction Mamori held into. She saw a boy which a 2 or 3 years younger then her walking to her. He has a small face, dark-brown hair and eyes and thin physical. Her head began to spinning again. The boy so called Sena smiled back at her, but look rather quite scared than shy. He also seeing almost playing with his fingers, makes Hikari can view a point that the boy is being bullied and have no confident in his decision.

"Sena...introduction...please?" say Mamori. Hikari only can smile but weak.

"Err...hello...Asahito-san? My...my...name is Kobayakawa Sena...Just called me Sena only!" stated the boy. He looks so scared and his face is shivering a lot.

"Okay, I'm leaving you two alone for a while. I want to say something about Hikari-chan to the police. Sena, could you please accompany her here for a while? Just take a time," Mamori gives her message to Sena. Sena just shock his head slowly. Mamori then head towards the place. The room suddenly become so silent. Even a drop of water can be heard.

While Hikari only just stay at her place, her eyes only manage to focus staring on Sena. Her actions make him feel so uneasy and start thinking to run away. But, he just sit stay, because he did not want to upset Mamori-neechan most of his foolish actions. After that, this is hospital, and she – Hikari is badly injured. How can she moved freely?

"Do you feel scared with me?" ask Hikari slowly.

"Eh? No...not like that...I'm always like that...I think...", answered Sena quickly. Hikari then staring on Sena, while her body also been facing him.

'_Why I'm thinking like I'm know him most? He is nearly resemble someone I know...but who?'_ Her head suddenly aching again, but this time is more pain then before. _'Who am I? Why I here?'_ Sena become worried.

"Asahito-san, are you...okay?"

Hikari feels like her head began to split away. Her head is so pain until she began to knock her head with his bare hands, which makes Sena become more scared and keep some distance from her. He keep thinking that she has become mad. He rush open the door and shout loudly calling for a doctor and a nurse nearby the ward.

"Nurseeee! Please help! The patient going beserk!"

He went back to the bed and watching her struggling to escape. Her hair being tangled, which make half of her face cannot been see. While, her eyes, just like wanna to pop-up and 'enjoyed dancing' around her socket. Sena could only hear she shout her voice out loud, like the banshee who come across the world in the night.

"Why? Why I can come here? Whhhhyyyyyy!"

Then she stop shout and then staring warmly on Sena, which make Sena wanted to frown. But, he can sensed a very love and caring from her eyes. While in Hikari side, she have been struggling more in her tiny little brain to take out the information she want. Her thoughts become move backward, into the past, investing and lastly open the key of information she needed most. The realizations struck on her mind and schelude back on her bright brain skull. But, she become so weak and her view seems blurry. She raised her hand to search Sena, but her eyes wanna to get closed shut.

"Aaaa...it's that you...o...oji...-sa...n?" Then she lie down on the bed, unconsious.

Before Sena could do anything, a doctor and a nurse come in and suddenly giving her treatment. Sena is so relief when the doctor say that she only have a confusion and need a quite rest a bit. But, he become so confused about the things she said, at least two times in a day and for that he needs more explanation next time. He walk out from Hikari's ward and heading to toilet **(all of you know what he want to do)**, and waiting for Mamori back from police station. Meanwhile, on Hikari's bed, there are something glowing brightly from her neck. It come from the rainbow germ and suddenly forming around her, leaving a warm and gentle sensation. After make some circulation a while, the light leave her then went into the computer setting and CCTV placed on her ward. It make it's way into the hospital secretive information folder, and take control of it. The light also went and cracking the government web and setting back 'something' that none of other know what. While for CCTV, her weird behavior which have being record earlier, have been erased fully which only leaving a time before Mamori and Sena leaving her room. When finish their job, the light came back to the room and sealed into the germ once again.

Sena, on the way heading back to Hikari room still thinking deeply.

'_Asahito-san, do I know you somewhere?'_ His hand stop at bump door, opened it. Which relieved a girl who still sleep deeply on her bed.

'_You seems know me a lot...'_

**** End of Chapter 1 ****

* * *

><p><strong>PS:** Why Hikari can get so bad injury and being thrown into the sea? Why she also have the necklace same as Angel? Why she called Sena like that? What her motive?

**Author Notes :** I'm so sorry for my delay for writing this story. This is because I have company my brother, who has an operation on his back last week, which resulted succeeded and still recovery now. So I have to take care on him intensively and must leave my writing for a while. To my friends, please when to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan)** at **Blogger** and watch for youself my draw of **Asahito Hikari**. Hope some review on it, and hope you all enjoyed it. I will come up in chapter 2 after this!


	3. Chapter 2 : How To Keep Her?

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belong to me. It's just funfictions of my version of storyline, with addiction of one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – How To Keep Her, While Restoring Back Her Memories?<strong>

**In A Dream P.O.V**

'_Where am I? Why I feel so common with these place or whatsover?'_ ask herself in disbelief and exhausted.

After a while ago, she just have been chased by something that so huge, yet scary one which make her to run with all of her life. Then, she went here, once again, panting. In front of her, she saw a group of four people who gathered and talking to each other. Only one person in the group that she cannot have a full view, which her back was facing her. While the other three, she can see them clearly as watching the 3D movie films on cinema. Their face was in serious tone and also pasted with worried one, but unfortunately their voice did not come out. Their mouth making some movement, which she comfirmedly they are talking, but it was a mute view. She sigh again and wondering for herself.

'_Why I am here? Uh...everytime I went to sleep, I WILL come here_ **(always started by her been chasing by something huge)**_...What's the point? I don't get it!'_

Her eyes roomed around, scanning and wondering. Last time she came here, it was so fast and did not make her have enough time to make analysis on her surroundings. But, this time, she have the opportunity to look at it, this time close enough and like no limited time tough. The room is good, with suitable spacious to contain all the things on it. The wall just like a tiny carved cave, with some slight of warm light of soft yellow surround it, making it like watching a diamond pluck up onto the floor. She look on the ceiling, which make her whistle on excitement. It looks like they have modify and turn it to become more like 'tiny universe' with a huge, many sparkling 'stars' onto it. The stars actually a tiny LED which have been moderated in her time to have enough power to contain the huge amount of electricity which can be use also as a house lamp, which the poor one use on their home. All the stars have been reformed to become exacally like the horoscope stars which popular among the astronomer through the era. She was so stunned with all the formation and nearly forgotten about the people front her.

Then, she saw something horrible happen. One of the four have been stand on the strange stand floor, which look like the Stargate **(which one of televisyen program that I love most since child)**. Then, to her horrible respond, the body of the girl have been shattered by the object which hidden in the light that come together within the strange stand, leaving only an image of body like midst laying on the air. She thinks that the other three are so insane to leave their friends on that conditions. Even she tried to scream it to one of those three people, especially to girl who is nearest her, wearing a jet spectacle and looks like head of this 'mad project'. But, her voice did not want to went out, leaving her mouth like something bigger choke in her gullet. Then, she run towards the certain girl and want to reach up the button, which from her observation will stop the process entirely.

But, before her hand reach it, her hand have been stopped by a warm like hallucination hand, which glow in soft white term. She stared to the hand and shock when it was a hand from the girl which she saw hanging above the pillar of the machine! **(one if I could say)**

'_Please...don't stop it...I must carry this burden...I must fulfilled all my friend's hope on me...please...'_ The voice sound so extremely sad and weak.

She want to argued back, which to express her view to the girl. But, when she saw the pale face which stand front her, nearly make her heart stop beating. The same eyes, the same face and the same germs that glittered on her neck! Shock and panicked come altogether into her vein.

'_What the...?!'_ If the girl is her, who is she anyway?

'_Please...stand still on your self...'_, say 'herself' softly.

'_Just go...please fulfill it...it's your duty...my duty...'_

'_Help!'_ She shout out loud, and the all the things become black – once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time – Now<strong>

"No – help!"

She is shriek while wimpering until waking up from her 'nightmare' dream. She fill soak on her pyjamas that been borrowed from Mamori, since she stay about a month in Mamori's house. A tan of sweat form at her back, even every inch of her face; it make her looks like just back from taking a walk or something. Hikari felt her body trembeling badly, not because the bad dream she has but also the realization and finally the answer with all the same stage of the dream which she always held each night. This nightmare was distroughtfully make her become a silence, unsocial girl and sometimes look dumbfounded, caused by her illness. Even the doctor's have no idea what to do and how to make her gain back her memories.

"Hikari-chan? Are you all right?", a lovely, caring voice yet tired rang into her ear.

She turn a little to her left, which revealed a girl, who is now awaken from her sleep straightly. Her face even look tired, but full of concern about Hikari's condition. Hikari just palmed her faced, remove remainder sweats from her face. She quite terrified with herself, which make her scared to sleep back. But, she did not want to make trouble, especially to Mamori, who have take a good care of her since she stay here.

"Sorry..._onee-sama_...I don't want to disturb you...just...," suddenly she crack into the soft cry. Mamori hurry make a run and comfort her.

"Shooo...no...I know what you felt...shooo...shoooo..."

"But, I'm become a burden to you...even your family...even disturb your sleep...,"choke Hikari among the cries.

She cannot hold it anymore, and cried hard. Mamori just hugged her tightly just like a secure mother hen to her chicks.

"I don't blame you...I feel sorry for you..."

"No...I...am...so...burden to you..."

"Please don't say it more...calm down...," Mamori still try to coax her, convincing her that she is sincere to take care of her.

As time pass, Mamori has regard her as 'her little sister' herself. She is bored when been leave alone in house, without someone to accompany her. With Hikari along, Mamori feel like having a really complete family on her own. Who is lucky enough to leave this 'price' alone in the world? Even her parents don't mind to give Hikari some space in their home. While the police investigation on what happen to this unlucky girl, was still on process. Like the doctors, the policeman also confused and certainly tried to solves the case which now taking a month – unresolved. But this disadvantage make Mamori feel so relieved, because with all the 'delay' she can continue keep Hikari longer in her house, even in her daily life. Mamori also realized that she couldn't keep her forever – but still find a way to do it if necessary.

"Do you have taken your medicine, just now, Hikari-chan?" ask Mamori.

They have stop hugging and stared to each other. Mamori also took away all the tears with her thick fingers.

"Yes, I have...I think this the time to take another...,"answered Hikari honestly.

She is nearly tired from crying so many in one time. Mamori then take the bottle which contain the certain pill Hikari will take and toss some of it on her silky hand. She then handed three pill with a glass of clean water to Hikari. The girl took it obidiently and drink it furiously. After some minutes, the pills has taken her mind, make her to release her body down and easy to sleep.

"Ergh...I hate it...when the pills entirely controlled me...," mumble Hikari slowly. Mamori only smile when hear her comment.

"Ok, now take a good rest...," console Mamori in such tender voice she have.

"No...I scared...," argued the girl. Mamori know she must make sleep, if not Hikari will get worst and maybe not healed anyway.

"You must sleep, Hikari-chan..."

"I must...onee-sama?"

"Yes, you must...please don't called me onee-sama, it looks like I'm older than you,"

"You are older about 5 months from me...so...it's ok, right?"

"..., okey...you win..."

"So, can I did not want to sleep? Please..."

"No. You must sleep. Take your time. I will stay on your side, until you sleep. Fine?" ask Mamori.

"..."

"Hikari-chan?"

"Erm..._oyasuminasai_, onee-sama..."

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hikari-chan," suddenly a smile carved on Mamori face. Satisfied.

* * *

><p>Sunday. The day are used by humanhold to rest from timeless bundle of work. Even the busy one will stop and take some time to relax and refresh themselves. This weekend also make the same meaning to Mamori's family, after did not gather in such a long time, nearly 2 weeks in row. In Anezaki residents, stood a tall and handsome man, with thin moustache top his mouth; nice cutting black hair, available for a working people and slender yet burly body. He is reading newspaper at his usual place, one of the biggest and cleanest chair at the dining table. He stay still on his move, excitedly buried in all the news on it. From his left, stood a cup of hot coffee, still steaming perfectly on it's saucer. There also some sandwich have been surved and sit quietly a jug of hot coffee, with three other cup available for people in the house. After a moment of silence, suddenly the man took the cup and drink it's contain.<p>

"Your coffee still the same as ever, my love," commend **Anezaki Mizuo**, head of the family.

"Same, eh? I always use the same technique to serve it, _anata_," answered the beautiful woman from the kitchen.

She was wearing an apron, that nicely put on her slender body and just like the corbon copy of her daughter, Mamori. The differences only the colour of hair and their height, which result her daughter have a very light brown hair from her, which on walnut pace colour. Mamori's height also in some 5 or 6 cm more than her mother. **Anezaki "Honey" Hiriko**, wife of Mizuo is a beauty that will make some of young man, young from hers will mistakenly her in nearly 26 or 25 year old. This make Hiriko always been wooed by some man (far away by age gap) when she went into her work as senior air-hostess in Japan Airlines. Her age somehow are old really, about 40 years old, much to make them drop their own jaw down when she revealed her status and her true age. Her curled hair with blue eyes and soft white skin, make her face filled perfectly with her tall, slim body. She just take out another jug of fresh milk, for their guest, who had been with them almost a month ago.

"_Anata_, is Mamori-chan and Hikari-chan not wake-up yet?" ask her wife.

Mizuo only take a glimpse of his wife's face and closed the newspaper. It's look like that he have ending his reading. He take a sip of the hot coffee before speak.

"Oh, they are just waking-up early this morning. Herm? Don't worry my dear...our daughter only take Hikari-chan just for a walk. So, don't worry," answered Mizuo.

Hiriko just sigh with relief, which contain worried for those two. She is worried for Hikari condution, which is still like the same as the first time she set a foot on their home. She also must admit it, that she is fall to caring and love the unlucky girl that came from nowhere from the first sight. Mizuo also feel the same towards the girl. As they have another girl in their home, which always quiet without argument because Mamori is their only child their have. Although Hikari background is still in questions, he and his wife did not mind if she want to stay here in more, long time. Down in his heart, he thinks he can believe on Hikari that she is a nice yet a cute girl.

"Honey, do you realise something?"

"What is that, dear?"

"Mamori is more cheerful and happy from a month ago, since Hikari come to our home..."

"Yes, surely...She is like her twin sister, but not in same eggs," answered Mizuo honestly. Hiriko just cannot control her face and in second emerge a tint pink shade from her cheeks, which make her husband want to tease her more.

"Mamori always ask me to give her a little sister, for her to busy with. But, you know what? Having Hikari in our home, just like bringing a bright soft light into our home. I love it".

"It's suitable with her name most. But, we are still not know from where she is belong. She also did not remember anything more than her name herself. Do you agree with that dear?"

"Herm...as you mention it...I also curious who is her parents – I mean, who are they to have such an adorable little girl in their house? I want to know them – all of her family. I hope they are save, because you know when Mamori and Sena find her...in serious condution...poor girl..." say Hiriko with full sympathies on her voice. Before she could continue it, they heard a melodic voice come from the front door.

"_Tadaima_, _okaa-san_, _otoo-san_...",ask Mamori regarding for their enterence.

"Hai, Mamori-chan. Hikari-chan," answered the two parents along with a warmly smile.

Their eyes cornered the another girl, which still quiet like having no mouth at all. When she saw this, Hikari fastly take a small nod for honour them as the host. She still not quite to talk to them frequently, just like her and Mamori because they are rarely stay at home. Mizuo work as a pilot, while Hiriko at the same field make they are always stay out more often than stay quietly at home. Hikari then take a seat just beside Mamori and just like thinking something in her head. They enjoyed their breakfast happy when suddenly Mamori have been called by her parents to stay by their side for a while. Hikari then take a leave to Mamori's room which located upstairs.

Mamori then eyes her parents with curious face. She did not know what her parents want to say to her yet.

"Mamori, how long Hikari will stay with us? How about the police investigation?" ask Mizuo first. He just want to know, not to throw the girl out from his house. No. But, for Mamori it just like her parent suddenly did not like Hikari to stay anymore.

"Eherm...I don't know...police also did not find the other source to connect her with any of the problems in all district either. They have lost idea of it," she answered politely to her parents.

"I see...so what must we do now? She still not remember, but her information is available even in goverment data itself."

"_Okaa-san_, she will. She is strong"

"But, when? Maybe her parents have been saved and searching for her know. We must return her back to her homeland", encourage Mizuo. He did not want to argue with his daughter about this, but he must accept that, because all the kids have their parents on their own.

"_Otoo-san_...please give her more time...she will remember it for some time...then we will return her...", suddenly Mamori face turn pale and looks so sad. Her mother come and tapped her shoulder. Mamori then buried her face on Hiriko's body after she lock her wraist tightly, but in gentle way.

"I love her, more than anything, just like my love and caring on Sena-kun. I...just...wondering...if she – I mean Hikari are my little twin sister...not other sister...also, she is your another twin daughter, _okaa-san_, _otoo-san_...,"told Mamori and tears rolling down from one of her cheeks.

"I know how you felt, but she also have her own parents, her own home...she is belong to THEM, dear...," Hiriko try to comfort her daughter, patting slowly on her back.

"Herm...if they not show up in some other days...I wonder where she will leave, how she will manage herself, via her not well conditions yet," snapped Mizuo slowly. Suddenly, Mamori eyes glitter bright. She had an idea to share, but still not have doubt to say out loud.

"_Okaa-san_..._Otoo-san_..., errr"

"Yes, dear? We are hearing you"

"W-hat if...if..."

"Just continue it, dear...say it,"told Mizuo. "We are ready to hear it"

"What if you two – I mean, take Hikari as your foster child...Err...if we did not yet find her parents?"

Shocked launch from the each adult face, either Mizuo or Hiriko. "Why are you say like that?" rush his father. He never tought to use that method.

'_What a clever daughter I have,'_ thinks both of the parents.

"If we throw her out from this house, where will she go? How can she survived out there? What will she eat and drink anyway? Is medicine available for her, if it out from her hands? We – cannot do that!" she talked in hurry but polite manner.

She want her parents to realize the consequence from their actions. Eventough, she cared on the girl and what to say – lovely siblings -, although not related by blood. Mizuo and Hiriko silent and could only stered to each other. They also have a soft spot on the girl too and want her to become one of the family. This is hard decision to make.

"Please..._okaa-san_..._otoo-san_...I'm begging you...please..."

'_Oh God, please make they agree with it...I owe you one...'_ ask herself while her face straightly looking to her father and mother.

**** End of Chapter 2 ****

* * *

><p><strong>PS:** Why Hikari can get these wierd dreams? Who are they? Is Mizuo and Hiriko will suddently agreed with her daughter suggestion?

**Author Notes :** God relief! Suddently I manage to finish this chapter. I will write this story in fast pace, since I will stay at university in these week; well...for my first graduation day for my first degree.I even come up with the name of Mamori parents, hope you all like it. To my friends, please went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan)** at **Blogger** and watch for youself my draw of **Asahito Hikari**. Hope some review on it, and hope you all enjoyed it. I will come up in chapter 3 after this and may be later on! Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 3 : Mamori New Twin Sister

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belongs to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction of one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Mamori New 'Twin Sister'<strong>

"_Ohayo_, Hikari-chan" murmur a gentle voice at end of her ear.

Hikari hurry wake up for herself, while making some space to a bright girl who now standing at end of her bed. She excuses herself, as she rush towards bathroom before Mamori could speak more. She did not want to hear 'her ringing voice' again because it makes her think like she is a freak girl or some kindergarten child more. While Mamori is wrapping back Hikari's bed, she keep thinking about what to give her 'new twin sister' something nicely to wear today. She is so excited – eventually become most happier girl in the world when her parents suddenly agreed with her request to make Hikari as one of their family member; adopting the girl into her family. She totally remember about their discussion nearly five months ago, which definite Hikari's life on it.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Ago – Kicthen at Anezaki's Residents<strong>

"_What if you two – I mean, take Hikari as your foster child...Err...if we did not yet find her parents?"_

_Shocked launch from the each adult face, either Mizuo or Hiriko. "Why are you say like that?" rush his father. He never tought to use that method. _

'_What a clever daughter I have,' thinks both of the parents._

"_If we throw her out from this house, where will she go? How can she survived out there? What will she eat and drink anyway? Is medicine available for her, if it out from her hands? We – cannot do that!" she talked in hurried but polite manner. _

_She want her parents to realise the consequence from their actions. Eventough, she cared on the girl and what to say – lovely siblings -, although not related by blood. Mizuo and Hiriko fell in silent and could only stered to each other. They also have a soft spot on the girl too and want her to become one of the family. This is hard decision to make._

"_Please...okaa-san...otoo-san...I'm begging you...please..."_

'_Oh God, please make they agree with it...I owe you one...' ask herself while her face straightly looking to her father and mother. _

_She pressed her hand so hard which become red and painful. But, she not mind of it. The thing which is stuck in her mind now is to save Hikari and help her to continue her knows that her request is so heavy and looks like impossibble to make since their goverment only permitted to each couple in their house to have basicly only one child. It merely suitable for their countries population and hard life, which is hard for residents at a big town especially at Tokyo, Harajuku and anywhere else. But, there are some family who break that rule and makes two or three child, as to continue their family line. For risk, the first one will get all the facility which going like not fair for the second or third, who must get for theirself all the facility, in difficult and hard work. _**( I'm sorry if i'm wrong in this part, but from my study their policy is certainly the same condution just like China, Korea or Singapore – the country near my homeland itself)**

_But, in Hikari case, she is someone that she only meet nearly one months ago. She is strange – in her behaviour, although she also acting like a normal girl does, like she does. Sometimes she is warm, caring and dependable; while sometime she will sit quitely and wondering for herself. Hikari also only remembered about her name, but another things, she couldn't. The doctor also once advised them to make her comfortable and secure, which sometimes will going beserk in no time if she 'suddenly' or 'accidently' remember about something. They did not know from where she belong to, eventhough her record, which held in Japan's Ministry of Register are available, and confirmed that she was a Japanese too. Unfortunately, there are only a tiny reports about her, not mention about her family or siblings – with the name of Asahito. There are many family with the name, but the police even the hospital also not sure enough that one of them are Hikari's family. The doctor only can give them his assurance that she will heal for sure, but in long term and slow one. Her 'memories' must be gained in gentle way, not in rush or harsh way; because it may cost her healthy and emotions._

_She keep looking and looking to her parents, asking for the answer. Their silentness making her stressed more and nearly loosing her patients. _

'_Why all the elders is so HARD to make a decision?'complaint herself._

_She cannot stand it anymore. Maybe it's true that her parents did not want her to get a sister, or willingly to make her lonely once more again – returning Hikari to elsewhere; some place in this country. She also know the consequence that all of them must bear, keeping Hikari on their side. Her identity which not complited will be questioned by everyone; their neighbourhood, school although country itself. In future, it may leave some difficult term on Hikari herself. She did not want something like that happen to Hikari. She quickly stand up from her chair and ready to leave when suddenly a gently voice – belong to her mother calling._

"_Mamori dear, please sit back...We have not finished yet"_

"_What's the point okaa-san? Are you want to give me your agreement or disapprovement? I'm not a six year old girl anymore, I know what are you want to say!" say Mamori in firm way. _

_She just stand at the edge of the table and leaning against the wall near it. She crossed her hands on her chest, hiding her temper from erupted. She did not want to scold her parents, so she must calm herself first, which gain from that pose. Hiriko only sigh, while her husband only stay calm as a man should do. She know that her daughter somehow become protected about Hikari lately, but she must understand one thing that Hikari is not their siblings or family related by blood. She also not bear to leave that girl to another hands, but her true identity is some kind of mystery which unable to be solve. They need a key to unfold it, but they not know where._

"_Don't say like that my dear, we are also felt uneasy too. You know if we are rush for it, it may turns backfired"_

"_So, you want to keep your decision? For me, the answer is NO!"_

"_Mamori, we are not here to argue, but just hold back your word before your mother and I say something. We are not officially say that we are not agree about it..., " Mizuo just make a stop for a while, and stared to his wife, who understand and give a nod. _

_Mamori become puzzled by their way. 'Are they want to make something that I don't know yet?'_

_Mizuo continue, "...we in fact on the same conclusion to make and hereby I wanna to say is...that we are ready to have Hikari as our child – that's mean your little sister also..."_

_Mamori cannot believe about what she has heard. Her face become so shocked that make her eyes so big and nearly like to come out from her socket. What a joy she have! She will have a cute, mystery little sister to be with and from this day, she will not so lonely anymore. She nearly make a jump of joyment, before suddenly she hear her father's cough; which mean he want her to regain back her attention._

"_But..." _

_Her smile faded from her lips. She tried to argued back, but she startled when aware of her mother stare on her. She know that she must listen first, that's the rule that given since she was child, by her mother._

"_We will continued to search for her family whereabouts and her true identity...which is important to us to know about her more and gain respect from the others, especially our main family – you know your mother's and mine. We must also remember to elert about her news all the time, and coorperate wisely with the government without hesitement. I must consider our safety first, when the investigation are negative. When we meet her true family, we will give chances to Hikari herself to make a better decision – either to stay with her family forever nor stay with us or maybe take turns from her true family and our's. Somehow, we must faced it; and must respect her choice. Do you understand now, Mamori-chan?" ask Mizuo after giving a long explaination. His face full of confidence and loving._

_Mamori paused. She suddenly understood about what her parents thinking. She just cannot admit that she is a lucky one to have a great parent, who can understand and caring on her at the same time. She walk forward to her parent and make a huge hug, which contain most of her heart into it. Her tears suddenly run towards her face, hugging her parent tightly._

"_Arigatoo...okaa-san, otoo-san...you are the best..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time – Now<strong>

"_Ano_...Mamori-chan? Are you ok?" ask Hikari in full of anxious.

Mamori startled for a while. How far her memories went! Hikari just stand not far from her, just wearing a towel which cover half of her body – maybe she just finish her bath. She looks so curious, yet worried. Her palm reach her forehead, mistakenly ponder maybe she had a fever or something.

"Ha? No...no...I'm ok...I'm just...think about somehing,"

"Phew... I just called your name many times, but you did not answer. Do you really OK?" ask Hikari again.

When she went back from bathroom, she realized that Mamori is just sit on her bed, while staring bluntly at the view. She cornered her back, and making a hand signal in front of her, but nothing happens – no respond at all. She do it, while calling her name again and again, until Mamori suddenly regain herself back. Mamori just smiled and begin to stand.

"_Sumimasen_...to make you worry about me...Oh! What time we are now?"

"I don't know, I just out from there you see..." answered Hikari politely.

She has finished drying her hair with the another small towel and wrapped it. Mamori could smell the green apple flavour from Hikari's body, which is her favourite most. She is beautiful enough, with a curvy body, long yet smooth legs and slim, except her face that half of that always cover by her long yet straight hair; that suitable enough to become a model. Wait – what are she thinking about? She cannot hide her blush and quickly open her wardrobe. In other time, Hikari is so curious to see Mamori in that state, but did not intend to ask more. She know that Mamori is some kind of shy person sometimes. While on Mamori side, she make herself busy to choose Hikari a cloth to wear.

'_Why I think like that? Oh no!'_ groan herself.

"Mamori-chan, are you finish yet?" ask Hikari softly. Paused. Mamori turn back and give a simple, cute cloth to her to wear.

"_Sumimasen_, Hikari-chan...but please, could you refer me as your big sister? It's that hard to you to use '_onee-chan_' more than '_chan_' or '_onee-sama_'? Am I too bad to you?" asking Mamori, in injured tone.

Hikari take the cloth and staring to her 'big sister' a while. "Ano..._sumanne_ Mamori-chan...err...onee-chan...I couldn't used to that yet...you know, maybe I so used to live alone lately...," she could not happen to become sad, not only she cannot remember anything, but the worst that she cannot remember about her family – not a single one! Who is her father? Who is her mother? Mamori become elert, she somehow feel that she have pass the limit again. Before she could speak more, her eyes suddenly stuck at the clock at the study table.

"Oh no! We're sooooo late! _Okaa-san_ will scold us now! Hikari, hurry up! I will go downstairs and make a simple breakfast for us! We are soooo dead!" shout Mamori shortly and rush to the kitchen.

Hikari just get ready for herself as fast as she could and went downstairs when hearing Mamori's calling her name – and eat her breakfast on feet. Their father, Mizuo has been waiting them at the car and without any time, rush to the place – some place with Hiriko have been waiting them for. In car, Hikari always ask 'sorry' to Mizuo because she is the reason for the late. But, the father only smiled back and want her to not worry about that. The car run smoothly on the road without some traffic jam, which easy enough to them arrive on the place safely.

After a two and half hour, they arrived at the right place. The place is normally a small but easy house with full of Japanese heritage on it. The roof is still in the right side, but been replace with modern roof, but the wall is still the same, and been paint into a soft brown and yellow – which is suitable with Japanese interior and outdoor set. The bamboo at the edge of the small garden, near the artificial pool that contain small group of carp fish are grow bushy; swinging slowly when wind crossed by. The atmosphere is so cool, fresh and somehow different from their home – her home now. Mizuo just walked into the house while Mamori just stand by Hikari's side. Mizuo just went first to inform the others at the home about their 'new member' family arrival. This situation make Hikari cannot stand quitely and restless for a while.

'_What if the main family cannot accept me as their member? What must I do if it happens?'_ ask herself.

She tightly grip her hand and her face look so worried and confused. Mamori realized that and take Hikari hand and hold it. Hikari become so touch and just smiled to her, as the answer for the 'thanks'. Then, Hiriko went out from the house and greet them, as the signal to take Hikari into the house with her. Hikari give a soft sigh and received a tapped on her shoulder by Hiriko, which sign as 'Don't worry, it have been settled. You will be alright.' With the strenght that Hiriko and Mamori give her, she now have some confident to step out. In the house, sit a double couple of elders waiting at the small room; but comfortable enough for them. When she enter the room, all the attention are stand to her, which make her want to run away. Their eyes just like a sensor, that can holed her body as well as smash her up. She just walked by and make some steady face as hard as she could, to make a significant that she is serious to become a part of this family. Then she take a sit in the middle of two group, and faced the elders. Her heart beat so fast that can make it in a same situation been jogged around the neighbourhood. She hates this awkward condution. After make a sit, she make a low bow to the elders in so politely manner.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, _ojii-san_, _obaa-san_. I'm Hikari, newly member of your son and daughter's resident. Nice to meet you."

The double couple just stand still and take a look on her, analyse the girl from hair to the foot. Hikari did not dare to stand up yet, cause it just told by Mamori that it was a formally meeting, which consider a huge amount of traditional and manner. She stand like that about a few minutes, when a huge and warm hand suddently tapped at each of her shoulder, urge her to stand from the bow.

"Please stand my child, we are sorry to make you waiting so long...", say the woman who stand at near the her husband, the one who tapped her.

She has a typical Japanese woman face, older face, wearing a soft light green kimono with a small sakura flower painted on it. While her husband is more serious, but having a warm and loving on his eyes, wearing a man's version of kimono **(I did not remember it, please do not angry) **in blue dark color. They are Mizuo's father and mother, that can see from the face of them; Mizuo took combination of his father and mother well. While at their side, is Hiriko's father and mother. It's easy to recognise them, because Hiriko's mother is an American who stay here as Japanese, when married her father. The woman is still beautiful although her aged is likely same as Mizuo's mother, and have a walnut pace hair and bright blue eyes which been heritaged by Hiriko as well. Meanwhile, Hiriko's father is more stable and calm but have a smile on his face, just as welcomed Hikari into their family. They also wearing a light kimono, that takes a simple pattern and soft yellow. Hikari stunned with Hiriko's father smile. The smile is so warmly and it rightly handed down to her daughter too!

Hikari stand up, but still in sitting position. It was Japan culture, and still used even in this modern era. Mizuo's father back to his sitting position, next to her wife. Then, Hiriko come with a tray of traditional Japanese cup tea set. She handed it to Hikari, who obediently take one of it and toast forward. It also a traditional manner to ask for elder blessing and a right manner before drink something in front of them.

"Please take a drink in a cup of tea, _ojii-san_, _obaa-san_, _otoo-san_, _okaa-san_ and _onee-san_. I hope you all will always in good health and treat me well. If I make a mistake, you all are freely to ask for it and I will accept it as a good advise as well." Then, she held the cup up, as same stage of her mouth and drink a little. All people in the room also make the same.

"Thanks for you wishes my dear...we all have been heard about your stories from your _okaa-san_ and _otoo-san_. We are delight to have you as one of family member, as you seem so cute and have no else. We also like to have another granddaughter, which can make you a best friend with Mamori-chan at all," say Mizuo's father. A smile suddently erupted from Hikari's mouth, which make all the elder's smile back in comforting way.

Her smile somehow been distrated by Hiriko's mother asking, "Can you see something? Her smile and looking have a similarity as Mamori-chan I see...are you really have no sister?"

"_Okaa-san_, half of her face is not seem of you, but how can you?" ask Hiriko. She also tought the same when the first time saw Hikari but just ignored it.

"You see, I'm experience you know...oh, I just teasing, my dear! Don't afraid, just relax!" urge Hiriko's mother.

"Please don't mind it, she always say something as a joking term...well, she is your _obaa-san_ that you must know..." say Hiriko's father, mindedly. Hikari just cannot stand to smile widely. She realize that she have such a warm, loving yet caring family – as her family.

Mizuo's father then say something that melting her heart more, " Hikari-chan, you are now member of our family from now on. Welcome home, my _mago-musume_."

"_Domo arigatou_, _minna_"

**** End of Chapter 3 ****

* * *

><p><strong>PS:** Hiriko's mother is somehow brightful on her. See in the next chapter!

**Author Notes :** Phew! Suddently I manage to finish this chapter. I will write this story in fast pace. Sorry for the delay and watch for my story next chapter! Hikari will went to school and you know I want to see some fighting on it. Ha,ha,ha! To my friends, please went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan)** at **Blogger** and watch for youself my draw of **Asahito Hikari**. Hope some review on it, and hope you all enjoyed it. I will come up in chapter 4 after this and may be later on! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4 : Creampuff Love Begins!

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belongs to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction of one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking (especially using Japanese terms)

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Creampuff 'Kariya' Loves Begins!<strong>

"Hai, _ohayo_". Nod.

"Yo! _Ohayo_ ladies! Wanna take a walk?" One of them just shake her head, refusing the invitation. Another one just nod, politely. They continue to walk.

"_Ohayo_, how are you my dear?" The girls smile and nod again.

"I'm just fine, Irene-san. My sister too, you know her right?" Introduce the elder one to the woman called Irene-san. The other sweet girl just nodding again, as respect her like her elder sister.

"Oh, yes. She seems so cute and adorable. Do you need something to drink? _Koohii_, _ocha_ or _koocha_?" ask Irene-san.

"Ano..._iie_, Irene-san. We want to walk around and shop something for my sister. You know tomorrow she will start attend to school. _Sumimasen_." Irene-san startled. _'How cute they are! I wish I could have a daughter as sweet as them, someday'_.

"Hai, _wakaremashita_. If you want to have a drink, just come here again, ok?"

"Ok, see you again Irene-san! _Ja mata_!" say the bright girl, while the other one just nod, apologically.

They start their walk again. It seems quite busy today, with some people buzzing around like a swarm of bee. The parents also seen walking with their children, holding paper bags containing some of merchandise or maybe some toy. While the children just swanging around, laughing and cheering. The atmosphere was brilliant and scenery is quite beautiful, make the girls enjoy the sigh together. Mamori; the older one is wearing a simple T-Shirt with long foreleg in white and pink strips uphold through it. It matching perfectly with a simple, yet medium jeans which uphold her body with comfortable tight. While Hikari just like usual, still hiding half her face with her hair wearing a T-Shirt with a fire pheonix printed on it, matching with cloth's color setting, black. She just wearing same jeans like Mamori, but in dark blue color, different from Mamori who was wearing black. They seems so suitable to each other, like duo angel who descend to Earth, just to see the people around.

They continue walking around the place and enter from the store into the other store. Mamori looks so concerned and choosy, especially for Hikari. She will ask for more, better one as she always continue to order another cloth. In other term, Hikari just accepted it, although deep in herself she wants all of it to stop as quickly as she can. Then, they walking again and again, until they reached the ice-cream stall. Suddenly, Mamori spotted someone she knew at one of the table near the stall. She quickly ran for it, when realize he have done buying some ice-cream himself.

"Sena!"

Mamori shout out to the small boy. The boy look a bit shock, when heard his name being mentioned. But, when he see Mamori along with Hikari, he drew a smile while making a wave towards them.

"Hai, Mamori-neechan...you too, Hikari-neechan" say Sena and nod to the girls.

"_Ohayo_, Sena! _Ogenki desu ka_?" ask Mamori and hugging Sena, like hugging her precious teady bear.

Hikari just look at the scene and just making a face like thinking _'how pity to have been hug in front of the people like that'_ term. Sena cannot hide his blush and quickly push Mamori in gentle way. Mamori look so confused, but when seeing a tomato face on Sena's face, she suddenly understand and releast him.

"_Chotto_...hai, _genki desu_...Ano, _anata wa_?" his face look shepishly and then take a look to Hikari.

Hikari just make a small smile, and nod politely to Sena. But, she just acting so weirdly when in a second she make a low bow to him. The bow is so low, that seems she wants to kiss her own knee! Mamori look on that scene, and tap on Hikari shoulder which urge her to stand back. Sena is still not use to it, and did not understand why she doing such act like that only when they meet each other. It happens after she recover from her unconscious, back at the hospital about 7 months ago. That's was so strange, not even to himself, but to Mamori as well. Mamori has asked about it, but Hikari just answer it with a simple shake on her head which mean 'I don't know'.

* * *

><p><strong>Backflash – 7 Months Ago; back at the hospital<strong>

"_Kombanwa, Hikari-chan. Ogenki desu ka?" ask Mamori. She just went back from school with Sena. She also bring a bouquet of flowers and a basket full with red and green apple, as present._

"_Kombanwa, Mamori-chan, oj- ehem! Sena-kun...hai, genki desu..." answered Hikari, who resting on the bed, with new bandages that been changed just three hours ago. 'So, close! I'm nearly blurted it out!' Hikari talk to herself._

"_That's good! You seem as good as new! Oh, here your flowers and your favourite fruit..." told Mamori. She handed it to Hikari, and she let it on the small cupboard nearer. Mamori then take a sit on the chair near the bed, while Sena just standing aside of the bed, but near enough to see the girl._

"_Arigatou, minna. It's mean a lot to me"_

"_Don't mind about it. When you will be able to head out from here?" ask Mamori. _

_Sena also concerned. After the incident three days ago, Hikari have been put into a tight custody by the doctor to make sure she cannot act dangerously to others or harm herself either. She like being prisoned, and Mamori simply don't like that decision at all. What have the girl done, to be imprisoned like that? But, she managed to escape the custody when the doctor confirm that she is quite stable to accept visitors. That's also mean that Hikari must about to eat 15 or 16 tablets of medicine, just to make sure she is healthy and 'right on her head'._

"_I don't know. You should asking the doctor, not me," answer Hikari rather coldly like usual. She did not use to talk a lot, and only react when someone asking or talking to her. Mamori then stand from her seat and walk to the door._

"_Ok, then I will ask the doctor. Sena, would you mind watch on her first? Rather talk then not, can you?" ask Mamori. Sena just nod his head, agreed._

_When Mamori leave, there are silence around. Sena just don't like the sensation, but did not know how to begin the talk. Being around with Hikari, making him felt like a weirdo. He also could sense that the single bright blue crimson plus with green emeraled color; color of Hikari's one eye just stare to him. _

"_Do not feel scare of me. I'm also a normal human, just like you" Hikari's word emerged from her lips. _

_Sena hesitated. "iie...I'm just...I not have a topic to talk with you, well you know what..." Stopped. he began to play with his fingers again, as the sign to make himself comfortable._

"_Oh, I see...Why don't you ask me, something now?" Sena raised his head, and saw Hikari still staring at him, with a smile on her lips._

"_Ha?...Oh! There are something I want to ask you, Asahito-san...", his word have been cut out when suddenly Hikari spoke._

"_Please don't called me that. You can call me Ai-chan if you like." Sena shocked for a while. What on Earth happen now?_

"_Ai-chan? Why? I cannot called you that. You are older from me," asked Sena in confused tone. _

"_I'm not older you see...I'm just younger than you...," Hikari try to explain._

"_No...no...you are same age as Mamori-neechan! Couldn't you see that in right way?" ask Sena again. Is Hikari mad or what?_

"_..."_

"_Asahito-san..."_

"_Please, call me with that name. If you insist to not use it in public, you can use it when we are alone. You can called me as Hikari-neechan in front of Mamori-chan or anyone else. It's your own choice," told Hikari, but Sena could sense that she was hurt by his statement._

"_But...you..."_

"_No...you must use it, or I will not talk until the end," urged Hikari. Sena become elert again. He did not want Hikari to going beserk again. He must give up for her sake._

"_Ok...if you like it" told Sena with a sigh. "But, you must answer me. Honestly"_

_Hikari stayed for a while. Then, she asked, "What you want me to answer?"_

_Sena cleared his mouth. He calmed himself and asking, "Why are you – I mean Ai-chan (forgive me, Kami! asked Sena himself) – refer me as 'you'*? The sentence you use is somehow like you have known me for ages, or likely we are a siblings. But, I just accidently meeting you just three days ago, but at that time, you just calling me like...you know who I am. Do we know each other?"_

*** You in these sentence is different, because Japanese always refer someone using their family name (if just meet or not know the person well), second name (by family, closed friends or anyone who given permitted by the person as well), nick name (always used by family and closed friends) or using their country's name, their childbirth country (always for imigrate and tourist). In this matter, Hikari just use 'you' like she know Sena mostly in her life.**

"_..."_

"_Answer me"_

"_...I don't know either. It just my instinct. It just like...what you say, deja vu"_

"_De-ja, vu?" Sena become interested._

"_Yes, deja vu. But, it seems quite blurry on my mind. But, I know somehow you must call me Ai-chan too," told Hikari gently. _

"_I think like I'm know you, was seen you about almost on my life, but I cannot describe when and where...but something I have concerned after I'm collapse and I believe it"_

"_So, what is it?" asked Sena hurriedly. Mamori may come into the ward anytime now. If that happens, he maybe cannot have a chance to talk to her again._

_Hikari just silence. Without warning, she barely stand up for herself. Sena is so shocked to see that and went straight to caught the trembling girl. But, his action was stopped with one of her hand, that stand between him and her. It seems that Hikari want to get up for herself, without any help. Before he could ask what she want to do, Hikari suddenly make a bow that lower than any bow that he used to see, and the bow is directly for him! He become extremely shock and confused at the same time. Trembling, he try to stand her up, but she refused to do so._

"_Asahi- no...Hikari oh– Ai-chan! Stand up! Why are you doing like this?" ask Sena, who in panic mode when she still did not want to stand after he urged her._

"_I must do this...or it's like I'm not respect you like I was told too" answer Hikari. She look so weak to bow like that, but she still want to do it._

"_Who?!" asked Sena, in high voice._

"_Someday you will know, and should I called you "oji-sama" from now on? Now we are an equel, right?," told Hikari with a smirk on her lips. This make Sena left with a silent yet full of shocked in his mind._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time – Now<strong>

So, until this day, Hikari used to call him as her '_oji-san_' or '_oji-sama_' almost all the time. It feel so weird being called by that by the girl who are older from him. But, for her it's so simple like having a chocolate in her mouth to chew around. While he refer her as Hikari-oneechan (after she have been adopting by Mamori parents) better from Hikari-san in the public, he must (truly he have been force to use it) called her as Ai-chan when being alone or without anyone around them. It's look like no sense at all, to call a stranger her close name like that! But, he must do it to not make Hikari sad or downcast; which may effect her healthy right away.

The three of them walk together, with ice-cream for each of them. Suddenly, Mamori see a new cloth shop near the area, that just opened 2 days ago. She dragged Hikari along with Sena to the shop and was delighted to see bunch of new cloths was selling on that shop. Her eyes a sparkling with joy and it could be seen by Hikari and Sena. Without a blink of eye, Mamori vanish – enjoying herself to select the cloth, which suitable for Hikari. The other bags, from the previous shopping was handed up for Sena to care. Sena elbowed Hikari slowly.

"Since when are you here? You two seems shopping a lot."

Hikari sigh. "About 8 hours I think. We arrive at this area about 10 am, this morning".

"What?! Are you joking or what?" shriek Sena in disbelief.

He known Mamori well since their childhood, so he knows that Mamori is some kind of person who seldom waste her time wandering around just to find a simple cloth. Hikari just shook her head, sign as 'true' answer. He than take a look at Mamori who now busy matching the cloth onto Hikari body. But he find the answer as well. Mamori, who thinks Hikari jumps into her life was coincidence, making her happy and never feel lonely again. Sena feel so glad that Mamori have found something to cure her loneliness and become more energetic yet happier than usual like he see now. The other seller just walking by his side.

"_Nani o omotome desu ka_, sir?" asking the seller hearty. She also smile to Sena.

"_iie_. _Miteiru dake desu_. _Arigatou_, _nee-san_" tell Sena and asking apologically.

"Hai, _sumimasen_..."

They have spent about two hours in that shop. After that, they went to noodle shop to eat something. The sound that come from Hikari's stomach in the cloth shop make Mamori elert, that they did not have a single meal before went out from their house, since the morning. There, they eat_ miso raamen_ with _tamago_ (Hikari), _nabeyaki udon_ (Mamori) and _karee soba_ (Sena). Hikari looks so hungry when she actually order 2 other bowl to eat, after finish the first. Then, Sena excused himself to go to the toilet for a while. As waiting for him, Mamori bring Hikari to the cake shop. Mamori have check the time and knew that they must went back to their home faster. Meanwhile, Hikari is seem tired and must back to rest, because she still not healthy enough yet. Mamori try to calm herself from her excitement, when suddenly sees her favourite menu. Hikari on other side, is curious to see many cookies, cakes and pancakes at the shop.

"Welcome, Mamori-san. What do you want for these evening?" ask the seller. They usually know Mamori, because she is their regular customer. Before she could answer, Hikari asked her about the thing she wants to buy.

"Mamori-neechan, are you familiar with these place?" ask her while her eyes setting to the seller.

"Hai, I always used to buy creampuff at these shop," answer Mamori shortly. "Their creampuff is the best of the best in these country, especially their special menu, creampuff 'kariya', you see".

"Is that true, onee-chan? Can I have one?" persuade Hikari. She did not ever tasted this thing yet, but from Mamori explainations, it seems quite interesting and yummy too.

"Ok, you try it! I guarentee that you will like it 100%!" tell Mamori excitedly.

"Sir! _Kore, onegai shimasu_", direct her when she saw a big yet beautiful creampuff 'kariya' on the setting. The seller take one of it and place it on weight machine. "Take another one, this one, this one and this one"(_Ano, kore, kore, kore!_)

The seller look so shock after marking the weight of each creampuff. "Whoa! They are more about 0.5 to 1 gram! What a sharp eyes you have, Mamori-san!" But, they also feel scared with Mamori seriousness face when choosing it, that time.

"All of it only 4000 yen. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please come here again", tell the seller after get the money from Mamori.

"There...here you go, one of most valuable creampuff 'kariya'. Try it!" Mamori give one of them to Hikari.

The creampuff looks so delicious to eat, and with a one bite, she closed her mouth. _'Herm, it also small and get enough hold for just one bite!'_ stated Hikari slowly. Suddenly, Sena joining them back. He realized that Hikari is eating something in her mouth. She looks stunned and chewing it slowly, maybe enjoying the food instantly.

"Mamori-neechan, what are you giving to her, just right now?" ask Sena curiously.

"E-rm? Ow-hh, sh-wee jus-t try the-see..." answer Mamori with full mouth of creampuff 'kariya' she ate just now.

"Ha? Can – she...?!" Before he could argued back, Hikari stand up quickly and scream as loud as she could. Both Sena and Mamori only can cover their ears from burst out, caused by Hikari 'roar'.

"ITTTTTT...WASSSSSSSS...SOOOOOOO...DAMMMMMMMMDDDDD ...YUMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

When she done with it, Sena could see that Hikari's eyes is filled with joy and astonished like she just found something that 'she lost' somehow. Hikari then turn around and facing Mamori, with making a 'puppy like eyes' on her, simbolised 'request' or 'please granted my wish, my older-sister'.

"_Onee-chan_...do you have another creampuff yet?"

Sena's jaw dropped in comical way. Mamori is shock for a while and then give another creampuff to her. Hikari took it and swallow it slowly, as like it was treasure for her. Mamori is pleased with that. She took Hikari and Sena hand, urge them to walk.

"Ok, it's time to walk home...Hikari-chan, I will teach you how to make creampuff 'kariya' at home. We will make it at any time we want to eat it, ok?" Her asking has been answered by Hikari's nod in agreement.

'_Yeah,yeah...here comes another creampuff 'kariya' lover...'_,groan Sena to himself.

**** End of Chapter 4 ****

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of these sentence :<strong>

_koohii_ = coffee

_ocha _= Japanese tea

_koocha _= English tea

_iie_ = No

_wakaremashita_ = I understand

_ja mata_ = goodbye (in another sentence : _sayonara_)

_ogenki desu ka?_ = How are you?

_hai,_ _genki desu_ = Fine, thanks

_anata wa_? = and you?

_nani o omotome desu ka_ = What would you like?

_miteiru dake desu_ = I'm just looking

_sumimasen_ = I'm sorry

_miso raamen_ = Chinese style noodles in soy bean paste based soup with chilli powder

_tamago_ = egg

_nabeyaki udon_ = thick, white, wheat flour noodles cooked in a clay pot with vegetables, chicken, prawn, squid or anything else.

_karee soba_ = thin, brown, buckwheat noodles in curry soup

_kore, onegai shimasu_ = I'll have this

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** Lastly, Mamori have successfully influence Hikari to eat and love creampuff 'kariya'. Hahaha! In another chapter, Hikari will went to school, Deimon High School! I cannot wait to describe 1st encounter of Hikari with 1st _akuma_ (demon) at that school, Hiruma! Huhuhuhu...

**Authors Note :** I will draw Asahito Hikari in life version and chibi version! If I have a time, mybe I will draw it with all Eye-Shield 21 Character in chibi version. Just went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan) - Search it on Google** to see it. The fans of Neo-Queen Senerity (Sailor Moon), you all may see my version of Neo-Queen Senerity in these blog. Hope some reviews and comment. Thanks! Before forgotten, my blog is in Malay (because I'm Malaysian) version; so don't miss to translate it first.

Wait for another chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 : Attending Deimon High!

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belongs to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction of one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Attending School! Deimon High School Rumble!<strong>

"Kringgggggg!"

The bell ringing loudly around the mid-size room. The sound could melting someone ears into a deaf person. About ten minutes the small size clock which stated on the small cupboard, near the bed ringing badly, untouched. Undoubtly, a small and beautiful shape of girls hand seems crawling through it's delicate, soft blanket and stop the clock switch. The clock stop gigling, stand still. Individual inside the blanket then try to continue with her 'activity' back then, when she sensed someone was heading towards the room. She quickly wake-up and runs into the bathroom nearby, which just to avoid to be seen by 'her lovely sister'.

She takes a while in the bathroom, enjoying the sensation of green apple flavor through the room. It's makes she feels fresh and clean. When she come out from the bath, she realized everything have been set. The cloth on the bed, which been tidy-up nicely. While the sock and shoes was setting beautifully under the desk near the bed. Hikari, who was still wearing a towel only sigh heavily. A small towel was on her hand, which used to dry her wet hair. She feel so lucky to have such a lovely yet caring sister like Mamori, although she is not related by blood. Sometimes, she just wandering to herself, that is she also have a little sister or not with her true family. She have been tried to find a clue, especially about her true family whereabouts, but is seems useless. Her memory also can only remember not much about herself, and more weirdly, she only know about her '_oji-san_'. Mamori on other words, never use force to make her to remember, which will effect her healthy more. She just about ready to went downstairs when suddenly, the door have been knock from outside.

"Hikari dear, have you done?" ask the voice, caring tone. She is Mamori mother, which now her mother.

"I'm done, _okaa-san_. Just want to went down" answer Hikari. She then opened the door, realived herself to a very beautiful lady in front of her. Hiriko was stunned for a while, and carved a warm smile to her daughter.

"You looks beautiful, Hikari-chan. Come along, have a good breakfast together," invite Hiriko. She hold Hikari's hand and bring her to the kitchen. There, the other family member have gathered happily.

"_Ohayo_, _otoo-san_, _onee-chan_", utter Hikari with a smile.

Even her hair is still in same style as ever, they could hardly seen her sincere yet beauty smile. She look like the other teenage girl, with the Deimon's uniform which was a white and clean blouse underneath green, emerald green blazer which was identity of Deimon High School's student; a short skirt with the same color like the blazer is nicely hold her body figure; and her black jet shoes with a pair of long, white socks was been hanging on top her new bag; present from Hiriko herself. While the father also giving her a new watch, for her to remember about time. The family enjoyed their breakfast happily before the girls went out from home to go to school.

"_Ja_, _okaa-san_! See you and father again! Have a nice trip, you two!", shout Mamori happily. She took Hikari's hand and hold it firmly, did not want to left it again.

"_Ja_, Mamori-chan, Hikari-chan. Take care, you two!" shout their mother with a wave.

They used a small road, and then stopped at a small but comfortable house just near by Anezaki's resident. It was Sena's house. Mamori is used to come here, usually early in the morning with the same intention, to went to school with Sena together. Mamori ring the bell, and suddenly Sena's mother appeared through a door. She look rather older than Hiriko but she is kind, caring and also loveable. She smile to the girls, with a ladle on her right hand.

"Senaaaa...dear! Here comes Mamori-chan and Hikari-chan! They come to fetch you! Please hurry-up!" urge Sena's mother, Mihae.

Mamori only can 'created a small smile', while Hikari was still with a firm, but seen like a cold smile to the woman front them. After waiting for a short time, Sena appeared with a smart uniform from Meitantei Junior High School. They walking to school together, then separated at the cross near the stall and then heading to school. In their way, Mamori talk about many things to Hikari, that been responded as well. She looks rather only talk to Mamori. If not, she will only stay still and keep her mouth shut. In a while, Mamori also worried but she have a confident that Hikari someday will change after having a friend and used with her surroundings. They continues to talk until they arrived at the school. As a new student, Hikari must register herself at Prinsiple room, while Mamori is heading to the office to hand over Hikari's application as a student. She then excuse herself to her classroom, waiting and praying; in other that Prinsiple will let Hikari into her class as well.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Prinsiple! This is a new student. Another Anezaki registered into our school" tell the school clerk assistant.

The Prinsiple is in his office, with his back facing them. He only make a hand signal, and the assistant went back to her working desk. Hikari then walking to the chair in front of her and position herself on it. She just waiting the Prinsiple to talk to her, while she just obediently shut her mouth. The Prinsiple chair suddenly turn around. Hikari nearly burst a laugh when see the 'number one man' in this school. He is far from one which she have been imagine about. He has a short, thin black hair but bald at middle. In addiction, his height also short, which mean Hikari is much more taller than him. Wearing a black blazer, he stare to her with full contempt. Hikari just make a cold yet puppet face.

'_Oh no...It will be a long...hour...'_, talk herself when she saw a big book on Prinsiple hand. **(Maybe you all know what he want to do next, do you?)**

* * *

><p>The class was in their usual activity. Some of student just wandering around, making their own work. Some girls at the corner of the class was now talking lively in small group, maybe gossipping about everything their know or just about new fashion, new makeup or their male idol. The boys also gather into some small group, which exactly from the same club or organisation. The others who not into it, just sit quietly at their place, either reading, making homework or maybe just make a daydream. One of these student was Mamori. Since entering the class, she cannot hold to sit quitely. She so worried that Prinsiple will place her sister in another class, instead let her being with her as well. One from Mamori friends realized her certain behaviour and went to her desk to ask her.<p>

"Mamori-chan? Why since this time, you seems like worried about something?" ask her friend. Mamori look shock for a while, then aswering it with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh? I just...feeling worried about someone, you know..." Her friend stand up right away. She look so concerned about that 'story'. Then she took Mamori hand and clap it hardly with a huge smile on her face.

"What?! Are you joking, right? Do you have a boyfriend now? Who is he? Is he in this school too? Woa...you seem very concern about him, I see..." shriek Mamori's friend in half-shock voice. At this stance, Mamori become elert.

"_iie_...I'm not talking about 'him'! You're mistaken me, Chizu,"dispute Mamori. She shook her head automatically. Meanwhile, Chizu look dissapointed yet curious to know what was bothering in Mamori mind just now.

"So, what is your problem then?"

"My sister in this school now" answer Mamori half-heartedly. Chizu eyes grow bigger. She seems shock to hear it.

"Since when do you have a sister, Mamori-chan? As I know you're the only child?" ask Chizu. The news of Hikari's adoptation in Mamori's family is not spread yet, because it was remain secretively for a while. This is because Hikari's own condition, which still not well yet. Thay also did not want Hikari to be often disturbed by others, while she need more comfortable space to recover herself.

Before she could continue her story, they was disturbed by a loud bang from their class corridor. All the student look so worried yet scaried carved on their faces. They are no excuses, girl, boy or teacher are so scared to this 'unique' boy. Second later, all the class become so quiet, like been stormed by a dragon itself. Mamori just sigh with the instant view. She knows what happen to all people on this school.

"Here comes that jerk..." utter Mamori bored.

"Shoooo...Mamori-chan...don't talk like that, or he will treaten you with his devil's handbook!" told Chizu in slow voice.

Then the boy that been talk arrived. He seems wearing a unbutton blazer, but complete school uniform. His height also right with his devilish attire, complite with thin yet half-muscular body shape. His hair have been colored in bright yellow strand in spiky ways, with unique shaped ears which was pointed at the each tip. He also have a set of sharp teeth, which will make his look become more scarier when he 'smile' or threatening people. Each of his ear also have an earing, made from silver. He also carrying a new set of rifle on his shoulder and hand. Behind him, stand two student which was close to him. The one boy look too big in his own cloth, with a huge head like a pan. While the other boy, seems like not in their true age. He looks more older and matured. The three then walk into the class without being interrupted. When pass through Mamori's desk, the boy suddenly stop. Without warning, he pointing one of his rifle on Chizu's head.

"Hei, _kuso-chibi_! Do you have talk something about me, ha?!" ask the boy while threatening her.

"H-hi...Hiruma!" She trembling so hard, and nearly wet her underwear, when suddenly Mamori hold a grip on rifle. The guy named Hiruma just stated himself in poker mod, but he also feels Mamori is different today.

"Owh, so you want to hold a grudge against me now, huh?" tell Hiruma. Mamori only stared on Hiruma face. She look so annoyed and angry, which make Hiruma or his full name Hiruma Yoichi become more anxious.

"I don't have time to play with you now. Keep back your rifle away, devil or I will make sure you suffer!" shout Mamori, but still in normal state. Hiruma stop, then with a smirk and 'Tch' on his lips he leave the two, untouched. The other two, named Kurita Ryokan and Gen "Musashi" Takekura just sit at their desk like the other student. Hiruma also sit at his own desk, with crossing his two long legs on the desk, just like a gangster. Suddenly, the prefect announced their homeroom teacher's arrival.

"Stand-up! Bow! _Ohayo gozaimasu_, _sensei_!" announced the prefect.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, _sensei_!" shout all the student in 2-A class, except Hiruma.

He still sit on his place, while wiping his rifle. The teacher is used with Hiruma behaviour and he did not intend to disturb him, which will make the problem become more worst than before. The teacher just make a smile and answer the other student. Mamori only squint at teachers back, thinking maybe Hikari was following him but nothing. She feel dissapointed.

"Oh, today you will get a new member in your class. Please come in," ask the teacher to someone out from the class.

Mamori suddenly looks so happy, exactly different from her other form just five minutes ago. She is so happy because her dreams have come true. Outside the class, Hikari take a first step into the class. From this distant, she could see Mamori, who now seems smile brightly to her. She walk strightly until she stop at teacher's desk and stand faced to all the student. Some of the boy seen whispering to each other, while the girls seems have their own agenda on Hikari. Why not? Even with her hair style was hidden half of her face, she still look so cute and interactive to watch. With the standard height like a model, she exactly have steal some of boy's attention in the class. The former teacher only shake his head slowly and then urge his student to stop talking.

"Ok, this is your new class member. Girl, please introduce yourself".

Hikari make a bow, then speak "Hi, _minna_. My name is Hikari, with family name Asahito. But, after some consequence, my family name have been changed into Anezaki. So, my full name now is Anezaki Hikari. You all can call me Hikari if you want. Nice to meet you all. I hope you all can give me some help if you can. _Arigatou_". She then make a bow again.

The class is silent for a while. They seem confused. _'Is that right about what I'm hearing? An Anezaki?'_ Hiruma just stay cool as well, but he have take out his 'valuable' laptop; like searching something. While Kurita just squeaking to Mamori.

"Why her family name is same as you, Mamori? Is she really related to you?" ask Kurita, blunt as ever. Mamori just smile, and near to answer it when their former teacher speak.

"Oh, you see. She is really related with one of our member here. She is a little sister of Anezaki Mamori here, but not related by blood. She is adopted sister of her." Tell their former teacher clearly. All the class look understand with all the explaination.

'Oh, so this is WHY Mamori seem moody this day...' think Hiruma deeply.

"Hikari-san, you may choose to sit anywhere you want in this class. Or do you want to sit near your sister?" ask their former teacher, warmly.

It suddenly happens when a sit near Mamori is still not been owned yet. Mamori then wave her hand to Hikari, as the sign to her to sit just near to her. Hikari make a smile towards the teacher to went there, which been given permitted by him. As she walk pass one of the desk, one girl student, who jealous with the full attention Hikari have in her class, strand her leg across the route. Her intention is to make Hikari fell with full of emberassment. But, it not become like she wants. Hikari, who not seen the leg have accidentally step hard on it. The contras of the consequences is Hikari just walk right through, while the girl shout out loud in great pain.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see it. Why are you stand your leg out like that? Please be careful next time, ok?" told Hikari apologically and walk away like anything happen. Mamori just shake her head. _'Hikari is Hikari, not anyone else'_, shout her mind out.

When Hikari try to sit on the chair, a strange yet treatening voice suddenly appeared to her. Mamori, in other time, could sense trouble.

"Hey, _kuso-onna!_ Leave this seat, you sit there..."told Hiruma and pointed his index finger to the seat next to Kurita. "You are more suitable there..." He then smirk. _'Like hell, she WILL do what I want. Kekekeke..._'

Hikari just stand straight. Her face is emotionless. She then take a seat on chair comfortably, without making a glance to Hiruma even a while. Hiruma stunned and shocked. He had never seen or meet anyone who dared to ignore his command at all and Hikari's behaviour was successfully annoyed him the most! He feel humiliated by her action. _'What?! She ignored me? How dare her! You will pay for this! Kekekekeke!'_ tell himself. He try to search some information about this girl, but it seems impossible to do. Although he is a clever one, with his ability to know and able to break into computer software, even CIA information itself, he did not been able to break through this girl information. This girl! _'Why is so hard to get it? Who exactly this girl?'_ ask himself after 40 minutes trying break the code.

Then, the bell have been ringing aloud outside the class. It was signify as recess time. Mamori then take out two small box from under her desk and give one of it to Hikari. Hikari feel suprise, but take it obediently. Mamori also give her a bottle with full of fresh milk. From what she knows about the box, Mamori have been ready with double set of _obento_, with some mixture of _tamago_, some _ikura_, _chikin_ and _kani_, with _sumashi-jiru_. Chizu and another Mamori friend come to join them, when suddenly Hiruma came and snatch Hikari's bento box from her. The four of them is simply shocked with Hiruma's actions, especially Mamori. While Hikari still like same as ever, faceless. Mamori want to stand, but she realized that Hikari's hand was on her elbow, prohibits her to interfere in her matter. Without make a glance to Hiruma, Hikari talk to him in normal tone.

"Give me back my box" ask Hikari politely.

Hiruma stunned. "No, if I not permitted it. This is mine. You eat with other _kuso_-," when he about to finish his sentence, Hikari was talking again.

"I don't care. Give it back or you will not get these back" told Hikari. Hiruma become elert. _'Is this girl try to treatening me? How dare she?'_ think his mind.

"Hahahaha! What is that?! I want to see it, dearly...keke...Tch...you..." from laughing, Hiruma looks annoyed when saw a small book that up top it was full with small bookmark. The incredible is, how can this book been with this girl? In Hikari's hand now, the five of them could see a small book which usually used by Hiruma to blackmail his victim or recruit 'his servant'.

"How about this? Is this fair as an exchange for my box?" ask Hikari, while smile to him. She also shake Hiruma 'treasure book' in her hand. But for Hiruma, her smile is like to 'threaten' him.

"Tch...how you get it? _Kuso-onna_?" ask Hiruma.

"Oh, I see. So this is you book? What a great book I see...Do you intend to have it back, or not?" ask Hikari with the same face she used, enjoying her moment 'toying' with the most devilish human in Deimon. She could tell that Hiruma is piss-off about it, but still stay cool.

"Tell me HOW YOU GET IT!" shout Hiruma, desperately.

"Oh, I see. Well, it was your own mistakes. How can you leave it alone at bushes near the field? I just saw it drop from your slack when I went to toilet for a while, before I went into this class,"told Hikari fully, without missing the information. "Ok, now give me back my box"

Without a choice, Hiruma must agree with her condition. The exchange appeared in smooth matter. Hiruma then urge Mushahi and Kurita along with him out from the class. Hikari also satisfied with her action and realived, because the problem was settle beautifully. When she make her sit once more, she feel weird and faced the other three. She nearly burst out her laughter when able to see each of the face. Each of them seem so shocked and like wanna to drop their jaw so deeply onto the table. She tried hard not to laugh, but it did not worked out. Their faces seem so funny to her to see, especially Mamori.

"Hahahaha...! Stop it you all...please...! I cannot stand it anymore...hahahaha...!," laugh Hikari hard enough, but still in slow and polite manner. She even press her stomach hard, because the 'heat' from the laugh. Mamori suddenly realized her 'abnormality' and try to be cool again. She also wake-up Chizu and another friend of her.

"Whoa...I don't believe you, Hikari-chan! You been able to hit that devil, you know?! Awesome!" shout Chizu to Hikari. Mamori also nodding, agree with her.

Hikari just stated that it was her lucky day to been able to meet the book, which she intend to return to its owner, when she loose their track when been called by their former teacher. When she saw Hiruma in the class, she 100% confident that he is the owner. But, Hiruma attitude towards her make she treat him like he do. They enjoyed their meal well. After finished it, they walk to girl's toilet to wash their box. Hikari tried to wash it, but simply Mamori did not permitted her to do so. After been shooed by Mamori, Hikari went to her class back. Suddenly, she was coming across Hiruma's route. Each of them seem so shock, when Hikari nearly bumped into Hiruma's embrace.

Quickly distant themselves away, Hiruma still acting in his cool way, while Hikari still maintained her 'stone face' towards him. Kurita nearly want to ask Hikari something, but stopped when realized Musashi stare on him. Hikari then want to leave them, but been stopped by Hiruma's rifle. She stared Hiruma, as the command '_talk now'_.

"Do you ever seen or read all things in THAT book? Tell me!" urged Hiruma while hissing which he stressed into it. There are no OTHER people be able to read or even to have a hold of it. But, not for Hikari. She seems so common with this thing.

"Why? Do you scared if I read it?" ask Hikari politely, bored tone. She tried to escape, but Hiruma's rifle seen not bear to let her go.

"Just asking. Or do you intend to be write into it too? Kekekekeke..." told Hiruma, tried to playing around.

"Just try...I want to see you do it too...while I will spread all the secret in the book of yours," tell Hikari with cold, stone face. Hiruma starled.

"Tch...you...,."mumble Hiruma angrily. Since child until now, he always treaten people and doing something to them, but today he feel so pissed, cause this new student been able to enjoy 'toying' with him and threating him with the book which he always use to treaten people.

"So...please...leave me and Mamori-neechan ALONE. If you ever do something that I think unforgivable, I WILL SPREAD all the secret within your handbook. Is that clear?" tell Hikari, while making a cute, innocent smile to him. Kurita and Musashi then understand themselves that those innocent faces is clearly warning their closed friend to stay out from her, especially making a problem with her.

"Oh...before I forget to tell you, thanks with these thing" told Hikari, while handing something in her smooth fingers into Hiruma's grip. The three of boys become confuse, especially Hiruma.

"Actually, you drop it again through your slack, when we are fighting in the class – minutes ago. It help to refresh back my mouth. Thanks a lot," tell Hikari sincerily. Hiruma open his grip. His eyes grew big when he saw a small box of papermint bubblegum flavour wrapping with nothing inside it. It was his favourite, and it was the last stock he have in this month! _'How dare she doing this?! Fucking girl!'_ He nearly going to hit the innocent girl, but been stand by Musashi's bare hands.

"I hope you enjoyed it, and...sorry to disappoint you...See you again, _Youhi-swan._...or may I call you...erm..._Youichi-chan_?" teased Hikari boldly, mocking Hiruma first name and walk away from them, with her back facing them to their class.

Hikari's word and attitude makes the problem become worst. Hiruma cannot take his anger and annoyed towards her anymore, especially she clearly teased him with the word_ -swan_ and _-chan_, which was different from the other student who are totally scared to call it out in public. He erupted and going berserk around the school, except their class. He shoot or used bad languages everywhere; as to express his anger toward Hikari. But, it makes other which innocent nearly killed by his action. Kurita just walking behind this spinky hair, just to calm him down, but still unsucessful. Meanwhile, Musashi is just take a tea with their coach, Doburaku-sensei and watch Hiruma's behavior from afar. In his head, he suddenly praised Hikari, the new girl who is the one can make Hiruma so annoyed like this, after many years treatened and beat others with his 'devil attire'. Hiruma continue doing this until the bell ring again, which mean the school time is ending. At this time, Hikari was happily walk together with Mamori and her friends, return to their home. Hikari also seems chewing something in her mouth, when walking back to home.

* * *

><p><strong>In school...<strong>

"Hiruma! Hiruma! Where are you?"called Kurita. He also dragged Musashi along with him.

"..." thinking Musashi.

"I'm here, fucking fat-ass!" shout Hiruma from the field.

"Hiruma!" shout Kurita again. There, stand a spiky yellow hair boy with many types of weapons on his body, which been used. He want to run toward Hiruma and hug him, but been stopped by Musashi as a sign 'don't come close him yet'.

"I will make her regret for making me as her enemy!" shout Hiruma, and his voice could be heard until near neighborhood.

'_Oh...it will be really really long day...'_ thought Musashi then.

**** End of Chapter 5 ****

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of these sentence :<strong>

_-kuso_ = fucking (bad languages, do not use it always or never use it especially in front of olders)

_chibi_ = small one, always use to child or someone whose height is thin.

_ikura_ = salmon roe

_chikin_ = chiken

_kani_ = crab

_sumashi-jiru_ = clear soup

_onna_ = woman / girl

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** Hahahaha...Hikari is sweet, but in herself is cunning and dangerous young girl. This not mention with her neckless yet. In other chapter, you all will see these neckless agenda and another uses of her gadgets. Meanwhile, I want you all to see this is why Hiruma did not eager to blackmail Mamori in his list, eventhough she been caught by him wearing in cheerleader outfit **(in another chapter, ok?)** You could see how annoyed him was, when he see Hikari, right? This is only the idea, hope you all like it. I will make these two fighting **(but Hikari not sensed it)**, only one side fighting! Hahahaha...**(evil laugh)**

**Authors Note :** Finally, I finish making this chapter! It's hard to thinking ALIKE Hiruma himself, because I'm not as smart and cunning as him. This is also the longest chapter for now. Hope you all like it, if have any comment, just say it straight on it! Love to hear you all! Also, just went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan) - Search it on Google** to see it my sketches and **Saggipolaris Creative Art Enterprise (my another blog)**. The fans of Neo-Queen Senerity (Sailor Moon), you all may see my version of Neo-Queen Senerity in these blog. Hope some reviews and comment. Thanks! Before forgotten, my blog is in Malay (because I'm Malaysian) version; so don't miss to translate it first.

Wait for another chapter!


	7. Chapter 6 : Akuma vs Light Part 1

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belong to me. It's just fun fictions from my version of storyline, with addiction on one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking (especially using Japanese terms)

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Deimon's Akuma vs Deimon's Light! Who Is The Winner? (Part 1)<strong>

Early in the morning, come for the another bright day. Hikari now just fine to hear 'that noisy clock' ringing again beside her ears. As usual, she wakes up and make some simple exercise before turn her body towards bathroom. Eventhough with sleeping face and being wash up her face with water, her hair style is still the same, untouched. She also bring her small towel along with big towel, blue baby color into the bathroom. She obviously not aware with two hungry yet sharp eyes who now scanning her in every movement through 4 sets of screen which was at a small room located not far from Anezaki's Resident. His eye look so sharp like to torn his prey in flesh himself. Obviously, he was Hiruma Yoichii, the most devilish student in Deimon High School ever had. Since that unlucky day, he has been hold grudge against Hikari and refer her as his 'natural enemy'. From that day also, he start locating and gather all information about that girl all over the country, even overseas. This is was to make sure that one day he will come up with some brutal 'prove' and then Hikari will obey **(maybe it more suitable if I stated as scared of him)** and feel sorry to make him as enemy. Add with this day, it was nearly a week, which he has secretly 'peeking' into Hikari's daily life.

From another side in the house, stood a teenage boy with spiky, yellow hair. He now was hold a new brand binocular in his hand, watching from one of the room. He was searching for information he want. Closed with him is four set of small netbook who been attach together with another ten or many of set security camera, which in small size without wire to use. The camera have been set at every inch – the place that Hikari always went. Each one at Hikari and Mamori's house, one on the streets and some of them at groceries, school even in the beach itself, except bathroom. It was set automatically to capture a picture **(in certain movement)** or tape her activity. While at the edge of the room, there are many trash tin and a bunch of small packet of chewing gumin papermint flavour. The atmosphere at this room look so gloomy, caused by the curtain that been closed the entire windows it have. Suddenly, the door where he resited have been knocked.

"In," told Hiruma in lazy tone.

Here come a little boy aged by 9 years old, wearing a pair of glasses on his nose with his winkles also could be seen on his small yet chicky face. Hiruma could sense that boy was scared of him, which proven by shivering in his body and face. In his hand, there are some grocery thing that was earlier been told by him; another bunch of drink tin and chewing gum, which was his favourite most. Behind the boy, there stood an older man around 35 years old with his wife. That man seems so concerned about his son safety and eager to ask something too. Hiruma chuckled, it was something he did not like most; asking.

"Woi, what are you want, _kuso-chichi_?"

The man gulped hard. Trying to fetch back his strength. "When...when are you will be out from here? Are you done, yet?"

Hiruma turn his head. "No," he said lazily. "Now, get lost". He want to close the door when suddenly realize something, the man's hand was strands the door harshly.

"So, when? If...if you're not out from my house before this evening...I will, I will..."

"Will what? Report to police? Ok, go then. If you do it, about 5 minutes from now people will know that you have corrupted your company's money, unhonest in your job, bribe the banker in your company and have a ton's of illigimate child with some women you sleep in".

The man speechless. His eyes now not stare to Hiruma anymore, but fall to his wife nearby. While his wife only hold a gaps and suddenly stare with full contempt on her husband, sharply. Meanwhile, their only son just blink his innocent eyes, try to understand what was going on now. Take out his handbook, Hiruma make a grin, devilish one; he open the book and continued again.

"I have every proof of your wrong doing at your wife's back. If you not trust me, I certainly have a copy of each resit of motels you went and have your wonderful sex with those filthty women's. I have full set of your picture, video recording even sound recording if you insist...kekekeke...Oh, do not mention with their names, phone number...even their address too...Do..."

He have been stopped when the man's wife shout out loud and smack her husband hard on his head. Then, they were fighting and struggling each other, leaving their children alone with Hiruma. Not interested with the incident, he told to the child.

"Hey, _kuso-child_! Stay away from this room and shout your _kuso-parent_ out from here! You may come here as fast as you could if I command you here...If you late, you know what will happen...kekekeke..." with grinning his sharp teeth to the boy.

The boy only nodding obidiently. Satisfied, Hiruma closed the door and open the tin can, drink all the contain. His eyes still fix upon the screen front him, watching all activities Hikari held on the house. But, to his dissapointment Hikari did not ever changed her cloth in her room, but went straight to the bathroom. It's not because he really want to see her body, but just to search some 'killer weapon' to make Hikari fill distress and mad when her information been spread out by him. So, he could use it to make her admit defeated and suddently kneel on his foot then. Furthermore, he has make use to see many of beautiful yet sexy bodies of women everywhere – bar, karaoke, hot spring bath and anywhere. Even then, he also not have some desire or urge to see it sexually, but only just to gather information, intertaining himself and used it to torture people with.

'_Tch, what a troublesome'_, said his innerself.

Suddenly, his phone ringing. Hiruma felt irritated. _'What a fuck! Who dare to distract my concentration now?'_ But, he still press green button to answer it with bored tone.

"Hiruma, where are you now?" ask Kurita on other side of the line. Hiruma growled. _'This fat-ass!'_

"What are you want, huh?!"

"Why are you always miss your training, lately? Doburaku-sensei were searching for you," said Kurita in worry tone. "Are you ok? Or you sick anyway?"

"Tch...The devil like me will not ever sick of everthing, dumb-ass! I will go training after settle my matter! Do not interfering, do you hear me?!" shout Hiruma through the phone. He just being sick of Kurita, who 'to caring' enough on him, but still it was the reason why he still stuck with him as friend since first year in Deimon.

"Do you not care if we lose to White Knights? We have to face them next week, you remember?"

These phrase surprisely shock the spiky teenage. _'Oh, shit! I'm nearly forgot about that! Tch, it all because of her!'_ Then, he sense the phone have been changed into another hand.

"Hiruma, are you not even care if we lose to White Knights?" That was Musashi voice. Hiruma struck for a while again. It was like being slap right away by Musashi himself. He has to admit, that sometimes Musashi's word are more sharp and worse then his action.

"Tch! Like hell I will letting a small chance of winning lose right away! Hang on, I will go to the field now!" told Hiruma, energatically. On the other side, Musashi just smiling.

"Ok, then. That's Hiruma I know". The call then off. Hiruma stared back at the screen with full contempt.

Well, story about his 'personal investigation' on Hikari, he did never faced such a hard or difficulty to gather information except for her. Why is so difficult to get it? Actually about a week ago, he did not ever get any clue to make as prove and saved in his handnote. He also been far when he 'impersonated'as the governor himself to get her full information; but it still failed. On other hand, he also cannot even lay a hand to see either a simple picture or video recording from his investigation. Everytime he wanted to check back all the information, it was gone like someone have been erase it eventually. Then the camera or gadget cannot be used anymore, like been hacked or been touch by virus itself. This situation makes him stress. So, today he have ready with a very modern, yet high technology gadget to make sure this matter hold on smooth and achieved. Hiruma then quickly set himself with all the things and rush to the training ground. Before that, he has given the order to the wife to take a look of her husband and bribe her with some information about his husband 'girlfriends'.

While at Anezaki Resident, Hikari just finished doing her homework. She made a sigh because there are tons of homework given today. She also felt lucky to have a bright sister like Mamori, who volunterily to help her with it. She just finished packing her school bag when Mamori come and then they went together to downstairs for enjoying their meal. The other moment, the neckless that she wear everywhere is left on the desk with other garment. The germ on the neckless suddenly glowing in soft green light. It glowing frequently and then flash itself making the room brighter than usual. Unfortunetely, it was not seen by the girls at the ground floor. The light then swirling consistantly and make a circulation around the room, with full warmly sensation and sweet smell like vanilla one. About minutes later, it sense something not right and went to the flower pot. There, stood a very tiny camera which been attach by Hiruma himself, a night ago. The light seems can thinking for themselves and went straight into the camera, swirling through the wire untill it reach to the main computer, that placed at room that was in the house in front of Anezaki Resident.

Then, it emerged from the screen and landed succesfully in the dark room. There, stood a boy at the chair that now was asleep heavily. His snoring could hear loudly through the room. Before landed, the light was been spread into three small star. The star then transform themself into an image of a teenage girl with a glasses and another two teenage boy, wearing a smart and cool cloth, which not from the era. They landed slowly and scanning around the room with their sharp looking. Then, they stop and stared at each other. The three of them was just look like the people that been seen by Hikari in her dream.

"This boy is never think to give-up I see", told the girl. Her face seems serious under the gloomy room, which been light only by the screen near them.

"Yes. It seems so. We just burned out all the evidence, hardly. But, today is a prove that he is serious with what he want to do," said one of the boys, with smart and coolest face on him.

"What if we just erased his interest on her? Or if you permitted, shall I wash him out of the world?" ask the other one, now holding his hand tight.

"No, it will make the matter become worst. We can only just do our duty to protect her. Now, we must wait until her memory came back. Then, we will make our action," told the girl, sigh heavily. "He also have no idea with who he deals for it, now". Her answer have been agreed by the boys.

"Ok, like usual...erased all the information up before he back from training".

They worked so fast like a bolt. They manage to erased and smack all the record only about minutes and before leaving through the line, once again. The three stars then become one, and swirling harmonically in Hikari's room and vanished when the light went into the diamond at the neckless. The glow stop immediatly after a minutes. Later after midnight, Hiruma was back to that house again after the harsh training. Freakingly tired, he went back with the idea to see back the recording that been set, without realizing that all the record have gone. When he review all the recording, he felt dissapointed to see nothing more then buzzing error in the monitor, even all the electrical things cannot been used again. Some of the machine also been like smash away by something hard – everywhere. Hiruma become so blunt and pointless. He sit just near the bed and squeeze hard on his forehead, as the result of stress and tired. Although he is clever and cunning, but this phenomena looks like impossible to been solve by himself. Affordably, he cannot accept what was happen now.

'_Why? Why is so hard to reach her information?'_ ask himself. He glance at the Anezaki Residence that placed just front of the room and talk once again.

"I will search again until I know the true, especially who you really are..._kuso-onna_!"

While back to Hikari, she become curious when back to her room to feel that her room was more happening and also smell fine, with her favourite flavour, green apple. Without thinking more about what happen, she just set off the light and then fall in deep sleep a minutes later.

**** End of Chapter 6****

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** What a pity to Hiruma...he cannot even revield the truth about Hikari yet. He seems want to know about her, but why he so hard on it? Is that because of 'their' battle (only in Hiruma side) or anything more? You will see another moment of fighting, which will make you all laugh hard and will see the other side of the devil of the Deimon.

**Authors Note :** Phew! I just finish it! I want you all to know why is hard to get Hikari information, especially detail one. Just to make you all questions yourself! In next chapter, stay tune for their fight that may cause trouble or backfired! Just wait and see! Hope you all like it, if have any comment, just say it straight on it! Love to hear you all! Also, just went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan) - Search it on Google** to see it my sketches and **Saggipolaris Creative Art Enterprise (my another blog)**. The fans of Neo-Queen Senerity (Sailor Moon), you all may see my version of Neo-Queen Senerity in these blog. Hope some reviews and comment. Thanks! Before forgotten, my blog is in Malay (because I'm Malaysian) version; so don't miss to translate it first.

Wait for another chapter!


	8. Chapter 7 : Akuma vs Light Part 2

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belong to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction on one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Deimon's Akuma vs Deimon's Light! Who Is The Winner? (Part 2)<strong>

"Hi"

"_Ohayo_, Mamori-chan, Hikari-chan"

"_Ohayo_"

"Hi, that's nice to see you again! _Ohayo_!"

"Hi, same to us too. _Ohayo gozaimasu_"

It was nearly a month, from the day Hikari enter the school. Hikari now can interect with some of her classmate, but not close as Mamori do. Mamori and Hikari just come to their class, when suddently someone talking to Mamori.

"Mamori-chan, did you settle Maths and English homework yesterday? I did not understand some of it. Could you please help me with it?" ask Chizu from her sit. Mamori just smiling to her.

"Of course I do. Which one you don't understand?" Chizu then take out her exersice book, to show which question she mention earlier. Mamori then explain to her with fully concentration.

Meanwhile, Hikari just still act like usual she does, and ignored some of male classmate who come to her desk and persuade her to talk with them. There also some of the girls in the class is jealous with her, and without any prove making their own decision not to befriended with her, unlike Chizu and Amy; who is Mamori's close friend. Hikari did not care what they're thinking about her, because she did not ever stand even a single foot on their matter. However, she feel so uncomfortable to freely moving around just for herself, because of the boys. Boring, she stand up and straching her body a bit and did not pay attention with the boys. She shall not waste her energy to chase the boys away, when suddenly hear a loud bang from outside of the class. All the boys quickly charge to their own sit, just like a mice who so fear with a fierce looking cat.

There, outside from the class stand a male student, who known as the Devil of Deimon High School; Hiruma. At his back, stand his faithfull yet close friend of him, Kurita. When seeing his 'ultimate enemy' which is Hikari at her own sit, Hiruma just want to screw her up like a snail. He cannot forgive her, from the first day she in until now – because she is only one did not even scared or respect him, but eagerly blackmailed him. He walk pass some student until reached Hikari's desk. Mamori, who understand what happen quickly stand up, backing for her 'innocent yet cute' little sister.

"Hiruma, stay back from her!" Hiruma could not stand to stare to her, after take a glimpse of Hikari's non-emotion face.

"Hey, _kuso-blond-to_! Just take care with your own matter! I did not have any matter with you, but with HER!" press Hiruma hardly on his tone. His index finger just stand just some inch from Hikari. Kurita could sense some hatred on Hiruma's tone, but did not bother to hold him up.

"Of course I do! She is MY SISTER! If you have a problem with her, is like having a problem with me too! I warning you, once again; DO NOT EVER DARE TO USE 'YOUR DEVILISH TRICKS' ON HER!" shout Mamori, with her face tense a little. Hikari did not like Mamori become like that, so she urge her to sit down. But, Mamori stubborness make it seems impossible to do. So, Hikari must act to make the quarrel end in fine way.

"Please you two...do not make havoc in public. All the people was watching us now. In second, our homeroom teacher will in. Now, You_-dono_, please resited back at your seat if you did not want to get penalty for that behaviour," told Hikari in calm and coolness tone.

Mamori stop, then sit back on her chair. Kurita also feel relief because Hikari's rational to solve problem help a bit, which make he astonished with her who can rationally talk like that in front of Hiruma herself. But, not for Hiruma. His anger arise more when she obviously called him with his true name AGAIN. The other only could gulped hard from their seat, worry that something could happen to the girl. Hiruma quickly draw two set of heavy gun straight to Hikari, with full contempt and hateness.

"Hey, _kuso-onna_! How many times I must tell you to call me HIRUMA! You – are calling for your own destruct-?!"

Hiruma shock for a second. The other student also look like a same. Hikari now hold her finger at end of gun spout. Each of her tumbnail was used to cover it, avoid to split the bullet out. But the other shock moment is – her face is still just un-emotion as ever! As Hiruma want to talk again, there some announcement that their teacher arrival. Irritated, Hiruma placed his gun back and walk to his seat. While Mamori just sigh heavily that the 'brutal yet tense' hour was gone. The study started like same as ever, without any interfere either by weather or human – which mean Hiruma himself. At the back, Hiruma did not care with teacher's who was hard enough giving her best to teach her student. He already open his laptop and 'continue' his work. While his eyes on the screen, he also take some look on the girl who irretated him most – for now. Inside him, he feel so angry because she is one of the reason for their defeated game with White Knight's a week ago. If he did not miss about 8 hours plus 7 days to practice like usual, he might be win the game even just only him, Musashi and Kurita playing hard. While the other player as just a replacing; to make the team full. This become more worst then ever, when their coach; Doburaku sensei is blame him for their lost in game and Musashi resignation from their club – after get a news, his father is hardly sick and sent to hospital when they just about to finish the game.

Leaving him and Kurita alone on the field, especially without a kicker on the team, make spirit low faster than it could. He also cannot accept their coach decision to drop on his duty and leaving their team after the lost. He felt so guilty to skip off his training in many times, just to 'gain' the useless information of the unfilthy girl, who are come from nowhere and suddently ruining all the hard work he done all this month. Before living, Doburoku-sensei giving them his condition to get him back to the team.

"I'm living. If you want my service back, BRING TO ME THE BEST PLAYER YOU FOUND THEN. As replaced Musashi place, or with Musashi himself," told Doburaku with calm and holding a small jar of _sake'_.

'_It was you – damn girl! Because of you, I cannot concentrate in my role! Because of you also, I lost in the game! Because of you, Musashi and Doburaku leaving the team! It just beause of you – filthy motherfucker!'_ shout his mind out loud.

He cannot accept all of this consequence, which truly was from his own fault himself. So, as the term to calm himself away from stress, Hikari become the blame of. **(Do you could feel that as a human, even as a devil himself, he also can make a mistake sometimes? I want to show you that Hiruma also can be just a normal human just we do)**. After a minutes, Hiruma suddenly wake up to walk out from the class. Unfortunately, with his eyes still stay up to Hikari, who just now listening to the learning session to their teacher; he just walk senselessly or concentration. He did not realize that one of his slippers is been step by one of the desk base, at the end of the slipper. His action, add with his awareness of his own slippers make something bad happen on him, when he want to walk. He obviously cannot control his body balance and hardly collapse on the floor, making a loud bump to the audience. Some of the student making a gasp, while some other just staring on the spiky hair as the result did not believe with what they seen just a minute ago. Kurita just only can shout Hiruma's name loud, when he realized Hiruma just lie prone, with his mouth nearly kiss the floor below him. For Hiruma, it was most embarassement moment in his life! He – known as the Devil in this high school is fall and nearly kissing school floor! The more shame of it was he WAS FALL JUST NEAR HIS 'ULTIMATE ENEMY' DESK! He could see Hikari's eyes now blinking hard on him, which he could understand as _"How can this devil fall here?"_ attitude.

Quickly stand and making cool, poker-face; he continue his walking until reach the class entrance. Merily stop there, he rotate his body towards the crowd. All of the student speakless, fear trickling in each of their's hair except Hikari and Mamori; who still peacefull on their place. No one dared to smile, even to laugh; although is was a really funny moment that rarely seen. Taking out some guns and rifle, he stand and treatened the class with cool and 'nice' attire.

"Tch...I want you all in this class shout out you mouth about this – ERROR...If I heard even a little about it, out from this class even from you itself...(hardly giving sharp stare to each of student, especially Hikari)...I will make you pay back double, even...this (taking out his handbook. All the student even the teacher shivering hard) realiable information of yours might be exchange with this matter...how about that? Kekekeke..." told Hiruma devilishly, together with his grinning like the demon from hell who was down to Earth for make his punishment on humans.

"You! _Kuso-sensei_! Could you please allowed me to go...kekekeke" ask Hiruma, with some kind devilish aura surround him.

The teacher only can nodding quickly, scared. Satisfied with what he has done, he walked out as anything doesn't happen. All the student sigh heavily, thank to god that there is no student was been sacrifice under Hiruma's wrath. Then, they continue their learning while Hikari just take a glimpse straight to the desk of Hiruma's.

Resting time has come. Today Mamori did not bring any boxes for them. This is because at cafetaria, was selling some of creamy pudding, _oden_, _kononomi-yaki_, _soba_, _udon_, _raamen_, _karee_, _onigiri_, _sumashijiru_, even the creampuff 'kariya'. They also selling _pan_, _shoku pan no jamu_, _orenji juusu_, _miruku_ also the fruit like _ringo_, _banana_, _remon_, _meron_, _orenji_ and _suika_. This day also been waiting by Mamori to get her valuable creampuff. While Hikari just only want to get some of _raamen, mango pudding_ and _ringo_. There are many student gathering at cafeteria, doing their own interest; some of them just waiting for their team member at the table and some other just arranged themself in line to buy menu their want. Mamori went into the girls line, aiming to buy some food and drinks for Hikari and herself together with Chizu and Amy. While Hikari, who charged to search some available table for their group. After fine the suitable place, she take a sit and called for her companion. The girls then come to the place bringing some food. While Hikari and Mamori get to eat something lightly, Chizu and Amy is different and choose some heavy one. Chizu is eager to eat _karee_, _onigiri_, _kononomi-yaki_ and _orenji juusu_. While Amy extremely order 2 set of _onigiri _with _sumashijiru_, _karee_, _banana_ and _miruku_.

They eat their food in delightfull term. At the other resited, there are some female student who form a group which titled by themselves as "Hate Hikari", was quietly spying Hikari's group from a far; not far away from the place they resited. They are some student, not also from Hikari's class but also all of the class in the school who are opposed the girl, that been called by some boy student at this school as "Light Angel" or "Twin Angel Mamori". They are so irretated by the boy's attention onto Hikari, that makes them feel challenged and jealous at same way. Hikari's attitude which was hard cool enough for a boy to take care of, bravery to appose Hiruma, uncommunicate girl towards everybody except for Mamori, her group and Hiruma herself makes she so popular, interactive and admired. It was complete set with her still mysterious 'half face' which was 'seal hard' and did not even seen by anyone else included his adopted sister, Mamori. Each day, her fans rised up and makes some 'beautiful' girl become worried that maybe the boy they interested most also admired Hikari too. So, they took this day to see this girl for themselves; as giving straight warning to Hikari to stay out from their boys, especially their loved one. After making some decision, they walk to Hikari's group also bringing some food; maybe can use as weapon to make Hikari suffer with embarassement if she did not want to obey for their order. At Hikari's side, they just half on enjoying their meal when the group approaching to their table.

"Anezaki-san". Both Mamori and Hikari held their head up the the girl, first to talk. The girl then realized her mistake and called again.

"Asahito-san, do you have a time?" At this sentence, Mamori lift up one from her eyebrow a little. She did not like when people called out Hikari's true family name in public. It's like dishonour her as his family, although she only adopted to Hikari. Hikari just make a calm, straight face and take a look to the group front her.

"Yes, surely I have. But, you see. I have companions and things to do, or else I will be starving to death before end of the school session. Oh, by the way just called me Hikari then," told Hikari politely. But, for the girls it different. It just like Hikari just rejected their 'nice' invitation.

"Hey, we cannot wait you to full your stomach, bitch! We just come here to give you some warning!" screamed out one of the girls in the group. The others just nodding their heads, agreed with her.

"Excuse me? My...my...Did I do something that maybe you guys feel irretated or think unreasonable to be with?" ask Hikari, cautious. She did not ever want to make enemy, she just want to held a simple, quite life.

"What a nonsence! You bitch! Filthy girl! You did a big mistakes, but still pretend you not know about it? What an actor you are...You are responsible with all of the problems!" shout the first girl. She try to patient herself from smack Hikari's head hard or order her group to attack her. Not in front of his sister, Mamori who is one of discipline community at this school.

Mamori stand up. Her face is full with anger. "Are you no shame on yourself? Calling other people with such unmannered name? I will takes all your name to council right now! So-," before she could finish her word, Hikari just take a hold on her hands, as the sign to not interfere with her matter.

"Hikari, they..."

"It's ok, I will settle it nicely," told Hikari with a smile on her lips. The girls who sees it, feel irritated and want to slam their plate and bowl on the Hikari's face. Still in calm composation, she just talk to the group with the most soft she can had.

"I am so sorry, if my arrival to this school makes you all feel not better. But, as you can see, I did never do anything to you either in physical or mental distruction. I just come to this school, learning in class, back to my home, eating my meal and then sleep. I did not have time to do another activities, as I not an athlete, even a bookworm myself. Whatever your problem are with me, I probably want to apologise. If you can excuse me, I want to continue with my stuff..." Hikari suddenly realize something slightly sticky, big and wet is hanging at one of her shoes. She held her eye down to take a glimpse. She only could pray for herself – not for her but for bunch of girls around her now.

"Why...you...!"

"Wait..." But it was too late to avoid it now.

"Girls! Attack – Arrggghhhhh!"

"Kyaaa! Arrrghhhhhh! Throw it out! Throw it out!" shout all the girls with all their might. Some of them, just run away as some of the dishes are thrown, flying not far from Hikari's place. Hikari, on the other place not frighten at all, and stooping to hold the big frog that been mislanded on her shoes. She thinking that it's was so funny to humans especially girls, to be so scared of this creature. Mamori, Chizu and Amy also feel scared of that and slowly moving themself not far from their table. Hikari ask them to hold it too, but they are disgust to do so.

"Why? He seems cute to me...come, take a closer look! Do not shy!"

"Err...Hikari-chan, I must say this...we got a problem, here..." say Mamori slowly.

Hikari suddenly silent. Her smile faded. All she can see now that Chizu and Amy was trembling like seeing a ghost in front of them. She also feel sudden coolness and strange aura behind her. She make a turn and saw something that nearly make she hard enough to laugh. There, stood a tall yet half-building body student male holding his own tray with a bottle of _miruku_ and _karee_. His fat, more size than any student was staring hardly on his friend. Over his head was full with many meal which was thrown by the group of the girls, as the result of their scareness of frog. Half of his cloth also been dirty by that thrown meal over him. It certainly was the spiky yellow hair person with titled as the most devilish student at Deimon High School ever had, Hiruma. Hikari could sense that Hiruma coolness is wearing down when she saw his eyes, which now contains desire to kill. But, she not scare at all. It was not her mistake or her own doing, that make Hiruma such in that state. She want to laugh, but hide it because know the situation now. Somehow, she let go of the big frog and stand back on her table.

"Hi-hi-ruma...," ask Kurita worried.

"_Ora_! _Kuso_! _Baka_! Who is responsible for this?! Answer me! Or I will burn this cafetaria until become completely ashes! Grrr!" scream Hiruma loudly like a mad man.

Kurita quickly take some cloth to clean all the mess, but Hiruma just more fast than him. He storm out and without anyone could predict, he slapped Hikari hard on her face; with brutal and without hold on for a while. Mamori is the first to react, she quickly run to help Hikari. While her two friends just stand aside, trembling without doing nothing. Terrified. The impact of Hiruma brutal strenght within the slap nearly makes Hikari fainted. Try to stand hard, she feel so dizzy. Her step is not slightly hard, but a weak one. Suddenly, she fall backwards onto each of the foot stairs and stop at end of it. She still remind there, not moving.

"Hikari-channnnn!" shout Mamori loud.

She quickly storm to the stairs and watch her sister state. Her tears suddenly running through her cheeks when Hikari's body not moving, even an inch. Mamori scream all she might. Upstairs, Hiruma is standing senselessly and shocked. He cannot hardly believed he can do this to Hikari. Although he hates her so much, he did not intent to harm or kill her. His hand, which was used to slap Hikari was now trembling hard.

"Hurry up! Call the ambulans! Call the ambulans!" scream Mamori than can be hear nearly half the school.

The night has come. Anezaki Resident feels so quite without the two angels laugh. The room look so sorrow as it knows what happen to his daughter's owner. In Hikari's bedroom, Mamori is still remind awake. After been out from hospital some hour ago, Mamori still not eager to leave Hikari's side. She is more worried with Hikari's condution. The doctor's claim on Hikari injured make she nearly shade her tears once more. The impact of the fall have worried to make her brain injury again, and the consequence may be to lose her memory forever or some of memory disorder if not treated well. This is because Hikari's weak condution and still depend on taking her pills everyday. At the bed, lie Hikari's weak body with some bandage been wrapped on her head. Until now, she did not ever wake up. Her pale face with weaker breath is really worried by Mamori. She indeed not permitted everyone to stay closed to her sister, as cautions with Hikari's health. While for Hiruma, she disbanded him from coming over their house even to say sorry to his spontanuous attitude towards Hikari. Hardly, she cannot forgive him with his action and accusation about what happen at cafeteria this morning. She then caress Hikari's soft hair and standing. Then, she take her way to doorway.

"Hikari, I will went downstairs for a while. Just- a while," whispering Mamori.

After her leaving, suddently there are a human high shadow was standing just near from Hikari's bed. It did not come to make some harm, just watching her sleep deeply like a dying one. The person somehow look at the tablets which was still in their bottle at small cabinet, right side of Hikari's. Then, after a minutes later, the shadow went out through the windows that open widely in the room and vanish at the edge of night. At side of the table, it seems the shadow had left some piece of letter. At this state, Hikari's locket sparkling brightly making it's miracle again. The soft light then stop before Mamori come back into the room, locked once more to be reaveled one day.

****End of Chapter 7****

* * *

><p><strong>Meaning of these sentence :<strong>

_oden _= various vegetables, bean curd and skewered beef tendon cooked in stock

_kononomi-yaki_ = Japanese style pizza

_soba_ = thin, brown, buckwheat noodles

_udon_ = thick, white, wheat flour noodles

_karee_ = curry and rice

_onigiri _= rice ball wrapped with seaweed sheet

_pan _= bread

_shoku pan no jamu_ = toast bread with jam

_orenji juusu_ = orange juice

_miruku_ = milk

_ringo_ = apples

_remon_ = lemon

_meron_ = melon

_suika_ = watermelon

_mango pudding_ = puding mangga

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** What a thrill! Hiruma is out of bounds! He is wrong accused for Hikari, but at least we could see that he also still a human inside. How a pity of her! We will now shift back to another set of story which make you all understand more about true story behind the 'backyard'.

**Authors Note :** Oh my godness! Lastly I manage to finish this chapter. As you could see, I want to make another side of Hiruma, that more darker than you seem on manga or anime. We also can related, why Hiruma not happy when know about Mamori relations with Sena when he want to take him as the team. Ok, I will rest myself then! See you again in next chapter! Hope you all like it, if have any comment, just say it straight on it! Love to hear you all! Also, just went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan) - Search it on Google** to see it my sketches and **Saggipolaris Creative Art Enterprise (my another blog)**. The fans of Neo-Queen Senerity (Sailor Moon), you all may see my version of Neo-Queen Senerity in these blog. Hope some reviews and comment. Thanks! Before forgotten, my blog is in Malay (because I'm Malaysian) version; so don't miss to translate it first.

Wait for another chapter!


	9. Chapter 8 : Study Fight Started!

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belong to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction on one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Study Fight Started! Go On Sena!<strong>

"Wait...I did not done...yet..Come back...," cried Hikari, whimpering.

"Hikari, wake up dear."

"No, I..."

"We are here for you, my child" say a voice with caring and full motherly love from near distant.

"Please...come back...! No! Hah!"

Suddenly, Hikari eyes open. Wide and full with confusion, stress. Now, she could sense there are people was gather around her. One of them now was a beautiful woman, holding her hand tighly. While other one stroke her head with concern. Her sight went clear, then relieved her family, her new family; her _onee-chan_ Mamori, her _okaa-san_ Hiriko and lastly her _otoo-san_ Mizuo.

"How are you feeling my dear? Do you have a very bad dream just now?" ask Hiriko concernly. While Mamori seems so upset to talk and only can lay her head near her father's body.

"Thanks for your concern...Mrs...I just having a dream...urgh," answer Hikari calm but slowly tone.

"Ok, just relax then we will come back again"

"Can I have a glass of water, err...Mamori-san? I'm thirsty," ask Hikari politely.

It seems that she was clearly did not remember who they are or even remember their names. After been giving the water, Hikari lie down back on her matress. Mamori cannot stand like that anymore. She stand up and storm away from the small room. She take her place at stairs and cry hard. She cannot bear to see Hikari in that state, make her become more guilty not even to Hikari but also to her parents. While she is staring Hikari is like stare to someone that already been dead!

"Mamori, please don't be like this. You must be strong. If Hikari see you like this, she might become more depress about it," someone voice reach Mamori's hearing, exectly from her back. She take a look of it, and saw her father take a place beside her. Try to comforting her.

"I...I cannot hold much of it, _oyaji_...It was all my fault!" cried Mamori loud. Mizuo just look to her only daughter, true flesh and blood. Then, Mamori turn her body and hug him.

"Don't worry dear. We all will manage something for Hikari's health. She will be alright."

Somehow, his memory went back into three weeks ago. After their arrival from airport just at Paris, they got emergency call from the office, which was make by Mamori. They quickly pack their things back as fast as they could when been informed by Hikari's accident. They also manage to cancel their another flight job by taking an emergency lived about a week. When they reach Japan, they take a fast taxi, back to their home. There, they were so shocked to see their daughter such in so bad condution, laying helplessly and unconscious on her bed. Mamori was aside her, everytime making her best to comfort her. At that time, they cannot forgive the boy who dare to make their daughter in that condution, as Mizuo himself try to see him. But, Mamori refused to do so, as worried that Hiruma might do something bad to her father too. He also hear that boy want to ask forgiveness to their family, but they refused it; still in angry state. While Mamori seems so shocked with their fast arrival, nearly cry out but feel realived too.

"_Okaa-san_, _otoo-san_? What the-?"

"How about Hikari? It's that serious? How can this happen so suddenly?" ask Hiriko non-stop.

But to this perents shocked, Hikari just look like they not even ever see each other. Her eyes seem so clueless and empty, leaving just a lifeless girl without true soul in herself.

"Who...are you two?" The parents only can hold their breath, trying to comfort themselves from this shock. Hiriko just can hug her daughter with her eyes already full with tears, while Mizuo only can look sadly to them as Mamori also join this sadness moment.

After that day, they were hardly working to make Hikari's health is well again. They try to install back some memory to her, but the programme was not done perfectly as they want. But it still was a good progress, when about a week later she manage to call out their name, without using term person A, person B and person C again. Hikari's common doctor also tried hard to ensure Hikari's health was in highly state. Sena also take a part to watch Hikari, as well. But to their astonishment, she also stop refer him as '_ojii-san_' as she also tried hard to remember who he is. Now she only called him as Sena-_kun_. A days later, doctor have make their conclusion to make Hikari stay like the way she was now and make her memory back neautrally, without make a press to her brain forcefully. If not, maybe her memory; which held her past even present time will be lost – forever. Mizuo held a loud sigh, as his mind back to present. Mamori has done crying, making a small sobs and went back into Hikari's bedroom. Mamori also was sleep with Hikari since that day, just to make sure all Hikari's need are available on time. Not far away from their house, there are a tall built body was reserving them. Taking some notes, the body then walk away in darkness night.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere which not revealed yet...<strong>

Hikari sense something unusual. She now standing in someone house, which seems so familiar to her. This place somehow feel so warm, yet so welcoming. All the things in this house was so big from her point of view, like Alice herself in Wonderland. She try to walk, but can't. So, she crawl from the place she stay, like a baby. Then, she reach at the place that seems like living room. She could see some toy was gather there. She did not want to go there, but her body moves by herself making a way to the toys. There are many toys in many shape like cube, square, triangle even sphere. However, she feel her body played by herself as 'she' played with all toys there, happily. Suddently, she realised something. Her hand look so small yet cute to handle all the toys. She stop playing and examinate it with interest. _'Why it feels so small, soft and cute?'_ ask herself_. 'Oh, what was happen? Why I kept dreaming the same dream?'_ Before she could figure it out more, suddently she felt that her small yet light body was been lift up by a strong, man hands.

"My mischievious princess, what are you doing here? Keh, playing by yourself I see?" ask the man who hold her up.

'Who is this man?' think Hikari questionally. From his voice, Hikari sense that it was full with care and love which make her feel that she is save without harmful on his hands. She even feel so curious, because she did not make any movement to protect herself from this man, instead allow him to give a kiss on her cheek, warmly. Her body seems react as ticklish with his touch, and this result was making the man laugh heavily. It was like she was doing something so funny for him.

"Herm? You still want to play, huh? Ok, I will accompany you to play then," utter the man again in happy tone.

It looks like that they merily play together, with full of laugh and enjoyment. However, Hikari cannot see that man face clearly as it was like seeing some blur image on picture. After some minutes or hours, they heard house bell rang from the front house. They stopped playing immediately, as Hikari could sense that man's change of attitude like being worried or something. The man stand, as tall as he was. Once again, she was lift up again by that man but this time she was set her up at back of his head, while her two tiny legs each been spread and been supported by his broad, half muscle shoulder. His warm, caring hand was hold each of Hikari's hand to make sure, she sit still on her place. _'Whoa, what a tall guy!'_ told herself amazingly yet felt vertigo urge from her stomach. What she can see is his beautiful, soft hair with nice cutting near his ear making she guess that he must be some handsome guy. But, the thing that make she feel so relief and save that he seems used green apple flavor which was her favourite one on his hair. Then, he took her walk until front door with a slender, beautiful young woman beside him that emerged from upstairs. She seems like upset and a bit of distrees from her tone when she talk to the man, who was carrying him. She also hold some bag, together with a paper bag in her grip.

The woman opened the door. There, stood a couple. The man was an adult, but small build body and a woman, younger from first woman near her, with the same height like his couple. He now wearing some blue-marine sun glasses which look matched with his black, halfcut spiky hair and casually wearing red T-Shirt with collar pictured bat on it. Meanwhile his partner was wearing casual suit suitable with her slender, small body. Her big hug eyes, filled with excitement was matching with her bright black hair in short cutting. The man look so fimiliar to Hikari, like have been seeing it everyday. _'But, who?'_ ask herself again. They make a warm smile and wave their hands to the house owner.

"Hi, _ohayo gozaimasu_. We come to take your girl," told the small woman, with her hand clapped together in joyment.

"Haha...What – if I say that you can't have her? What will you do?" ask the man who holding Hikari to the spiky, black hair man. He just smile, but it seems like he has some fear on his eyes.

"Eh? We don't mind if you do so. Are you really want to leave her here, just alone with us to take care?" answer him and ask at the same time. The small woman just nod several time, agree with his partner words.

"You can change your decision now, if you want. We cannot force you two to make the decision," say the small, cute woman again.

"We don't have any choice anymore. We must take our leave today. It was dangerous for her to bring with. We must make sure that anything was clear enough, before we take Hikari back to us," answer the beautiful lady again. For instant, Hikari was sure that her partner, man who carry her now was holding her small hand tightly.

"But, why you two did not take her now? I think it's more efficient and safer then leave her with us. It's also make sense as her parents, your hideout will not been blowed up. You also make your risk to see us again just to take Hikari live with you – later,"

'_What? Wait a second! Is what I'm heard was true? This handsome man and this beautiful lady is my PARENTS?' _Hikari could felt jolt on her stomach, joy lurch from her heart. She tried to take a better look on them, but suddently she was lift up again and been handed to the small woman. While the man with spiky black hair was accept all the things – bag and paper bag from the beautiful lady.

"As we say earlier, we just couldn't. I can sense that something was wrong, but I did not know what it is. I have calculated all the consequence before this moment. When we find a better place to live and hide, we will come here back to your house to take this naughty kid back. Herm, here then. Take this. This is all about Hikari's paper in it, even her schoolship and Hikari's savings. I have drop some millions in it, more than enough for herself until 25 years old. There was also drop together with a will if anything happen to us. If it still happens, you two will be incharge to become her guardian, which mean you also can use this card too," tell the man fully as he give him a briefcase and two cards to the spiky black hair. "Use it wisely or when you have a problem, you just called that person," continue him again.

"Err...I...cannot accept that, you see...Don't be ridiculus, you two will be alright anyway," told the other man, half-sadly.

"Yeah, you two just making some nonsence".

"Just as precautions," told the first man calmly.

The beautiful lady beside him then come forward to Hikari and hug her closed to her, almost kissing her cheek severily. She seems not bear to been apart from her daughter at all. At the moment, Hikari realized that she was hardly crying when her small, cute hand touch her face. _'Please okaa-san, please don't cry! Oyaji, please don't separate us like this. I want to live with you too. Take me with you...' _which she tried to say something, but as out from her cute mouth is only a babies voice, laughing. _'Damn! Why I'm laughing? I'm suppose to cry!'_ told herself, but 'she' still the same, laughing with much ease.

"Please...take care of my sweet little baby...Someday, _okaa-san_ and _otoo-san_ will be back and see you again".

Then, she cried and hold his husband body tightly, as looking for some support. Her father looks calm and cool, but Hikari know that deep in his heart, he maybe felt shattered to leave her here. He hold her small hand and plant a kiss on it, lovingly.

"Hei..Take a good care of her, my trusted servants," tell her father sincerily, but still have some manace on it.

In some time passing, their distance was far. While, his father's hand was loose it's grip, leaving only a gasp of air. 'Herself' start crying, as she struggle hard from her new guardians embrace; trying to get back to her true parents. Her cry become more high and long as the couple taken her into the car and started to leave. She spread her two small hands along, with hope that her parent will grab it again, but nothing happen. All she can see is her father waving weakly to the car direction, as they are far and far away from her view.

"Wait, please turn back! I want to be with them...turn back!" cried her out as she could. But her cry was heard like babies then.

"_Okaa-san_! _Otoo-san_!" cried her continued with sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time – about a month later<strong>

"Hikari, wake up dear," ask Mamori, full with concern. Hikari quickly opened her eyes and hug Mamori, tightly. She look so shocked, tired and confusion with swarm of sweat form on her face.

"Please, don't leave me...," plead Hikari sadly, with sobs. Mamori felt so sympathy with Hikari and return her hug. As no answer from Mamori, Hikari suddently realised what was happen. She loosened the hug and faced Mamori straight to the face.

"Where is _okaa-san_ and _otoo-san_?" ask Hikari harshly. Mamori mistaken her question as asking for their parent, Mizuo and Hiriko who now at another room.

"They are at their room. You want to see them now?"aswering and asking Mamori simultaneously. Hikari then startled a while, when realising that she was now not at the same place on her dream anymore. She take her own hands to her face and scoop slowly regaining back herself.

"No, just let them be. Ano, Mamori-neechan, could you please bring me some water?" ask Hikari, tiredly. But, Mamori seems so shocked by that call. Her eyes were filled with tears, a second later.

"Hikari-chan, what – what you called me just this time? Call it back once more?" urged Mamori happily.

"Ha? Mamori-neechan, what's wrong with you?" questionable yet concernly Hikari answered.

"Oh my God...Thanks Kami-sama..._Okaa-san_! _Otoo-san_! Come here quickly! Hikari called me her _onee-chan_ again!" shouted Mamori loudly.

Hiriko and Mizuo quickly rush to Hikari's room as hearing that shout. They look so surprise and joy with Hikari's new improvement. They gather around her and hug her as like she is about making a miracle in the family. While Hikari is still feel wondering what was happening after all.

"What happen everybody? Why are you all crying on me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back To A Month Ago<strong>

Anezaki's Resident was approached by some medicians and doctor from the same hospital, which was situated in London and was one from ten most prestige hospital in the world, higher ranking. All of Anezaki member was so shocked with the sudden guest, who claim that they will treat their daughter without any payment at all. The head of the hospital himself said that her daughter was some of fifty lucky patients who get some support from their benefactor.

"We are here is to serve and treat your daughter as our patient with the best medication and treatment," told the head of the hospital, Dr. Alexander.

"But, but – we cannot manage to support all the highly treatment. I mean to pay you all with all this things and expensive medication, you see," told Mizuo as the head of the family. Dr. Alexander only laugh lightly. He seems know with Mizuo statement, which was clarify theirselves had no enough money even assets to do this. He smiled and told Mizuo.

"Oh, do not worry about that. Your bills will be paid by our benefactor, who was sincerily want all the patients who deserve second chance to be healthy and happy again," told Dr. Alexander clearly. Mizuo startled_. 'Who is so kind enough to give this huge donation to this hospital, even to my daughter then?'_ ask himself.

"May I know who is honourable person, who willing to help my daughter?" ask Mizuo. _'Who is crazy enough to give such a big money to this hospital? That's so insane to think!' _ask his inner self.

"According to our policies, we cannot revield our customers information to others. Do not worry Mizuo-san, he is kind people to be around. He's sincere to give in his wealth for others who needed," Anezaki's family only nodding, agreed with all the suggestion.

From that day, Hikari's medication was held by this instuation in first place and under tight care. Someday, her conditions looks better from day to day. This improvemant merily makes her family happier. All the equipment and medician was setting right for her, even for the small uses. It seems that all the treatment was in good term, as now Hikari can remember back some memories about her family either herself but not her past life, only the present. It was not brilliant, but it was much better than never. Anezaki family, especially Mamori is so relief and thanks to God for give such the helper to make the success of the Hikari's illness.

The room was quite complete and comfortable to the owner, as there are design with English type interior. There are lots of files and books nicely stand in the cupboard. While the atmosphere are equilevant with some beautiful yet sweet aromatheraphy that been set in this room. There, stand a man wearing a white long jacket with identical card which belong to him, represent him as highly offical in his doctorate working place. The doctor however was exactally Dr. Alexander. He seems talking about serious matter to someone through a phone call. Lying on his table, was a open file which revealed Hikari treatment information.

"Do not worry, Mutou-san...we have all of it setting quitely. Her condition are growing better now. After another treatment and check-up, she will be as good as new," report to his benefactor, as known only as Mutou-san.

In the phone, Mutou-san was sigh in relief which identified by as well. He also courious about this mysterious man, which giving all his might to help Hikari. He seems so rich, as always stand to drop some millions into their account as payment for Hikari's treatment. _'Who is this girl to this man? Why he so concern about her among the other patients?'_ ask Dr Alexander himself.

"Good. Is she good enough to survive or there will be some sequencess in future? As you know I want her to recover and keep up her normal life, as she could," tell Mutou-san sincerily.

"No, there is nothing. But, I concern something about the girl,"

"Herm? What do you mean?" ask Mutou-san, interested with the information.

"This girl somehow have some trauma in her brain, as resulted by concussion maybe caused by accident, sad or tragic incident or some explotions. What I can say is her memories have some tragically lost, about 80% and it was her past life. She is classified as unique person to study, as her brain was gain 100% exploration...which means, she is particularly exceptional human in the world. She is strongly are more cleverer than you and I in her past life!" answered with full excitement.

"Is that true? Then, what's your conclution?" ask Mutou-san again.

"For now, she only gain back her present memory. The damage of memories about her past life is so serious, that it will take maybe many years to gain it back. But, she is somehow show some hint to gain back that memory from her night sleep – which mean her dreams. It's look such as good improvement to us, but certainly it makes her easily to feel tired and she even cannot distinguish either reality nor fantasy, sometimes".

"Oh...I see. So, will it harm her anyway?"

"No. But, she must take care herself more seriously after this incident, even by her family or friends. She will not ever going beserk, like last time. As I say it again, she must dodge any harm things on her. Another thud on her head, she will surely loose her memory and her sight together this time. Even worst, she might die in coma if that happens badly," report again.

Mutou-san was heardly sigh once again. He seems so caring enough with Hikari's bad condition. He did not want anything bad happen to that girl. He then hold his phone tightly as speak in normal, yet calm tone.

"Is that so? Anything else?" ask Mutou-san.

"Nope. If there something to repost more, I will contact you again".

"Ok, then. I want you do the best to heal her. Be kind to her, as I will support all her payment from here. Do not worry about money, just do your work heartedly,"

"Sure...I surely do...she is quite a big catch! Anyway, thanks to give us that opportunity...hahaha...!" laugh Dr. Alexander loudly. Mutou-san also the same, laugh but not in happy mode, but more in sad and emotional mode. From this conversation, it was surely revield that Hikari's treatment just look more conspirations to this two people who wants take advantage of what happen.

* * *

><p>After resited at home about one and half months, Hikari was surely certified fit from her illness. Somehow, she still not been allowed by her family to attend school as worried about her condution more. So, Hikari was emerged to just stuck up connect her study from online teaching via the school wireless, which was used by sick student who cannot come to school with their own reason. In her resited at home, Hikari just doing her homework from home as she could watch the teaching from desktop screen only. Mamori is giving a big help when helping her to catch up all her study and make this video convensation can be held just for her. Hiruma, on other place was never ever disturb them again, either fight nor bulliying stedent at school. She also attend some tuition class which held at her home with Mamori as her tutor. Sena also join them, with much pleasure. They study hard each day, as Hikari learned more to get a best score in her exam, which schelude about 3 months from now. Sena, on other hand also in stress stage, when he also have a big exam that may influence his future life. The enterence exams to high school. Sena feels so worried about it, and tend to get it in full marks. But, he did not clever enough to get excellent in all of his subject, especially English and Mathematics. So, she always seems so stressed about that even cannot eat properly in these days.<p>

"Sena-kun, you seems worried. Do you have a problems to share with us?" ask Mamori, as they was in Anezaki's small library room. Hikari just giving some attention on her books, but still listening to each their conversation. Sena just sigh heavily, which make Hikari lift her face up to him.

"Mamori-neechan, Hikari-neechan...I fill that I will failed in this exam," told Sena weakly. "I'm not confident at all!"

Mamori look shock with that statement, but not for Hikari. As Sena want to continue his doing, he been stopped by Hikari's hand. Mamori also look concern about that. Sena look at Hikari's beautiful eyes as she continued.

"Don't be such a crybaby, or you will never succeed in your life. You are good, but did not have urge to be what you want in life. Do you have your own dreams?" ask Hikari warmly. Sena startled. Mamori just smiled. Hikari have reach the point!

"Errr...I don't have any...I think...," he wants to continue saying something as Hikari interrupt.

"So, put your dreams on it now. You know, people without dreams is similar with dying people without their soul in their body. I have experience it once – just a month ago, and I know that – advancely," told Hikari. Sena feel scared for a while, yet shame for himself. Even Hikari, who is still not healthy enough have a nice, beautiful dreams herself, so what about him – which was more healthy than her?

"Thanks a lot, minna. I will do my best to get into high school successfully," told Sena in high spirit.

"Ok, that's my boy...Ok! continue with our study, erm?" said Hikari with a smile.

"Erm!" nodding Sena agreed.

Three months later, they were all set for their own examinations. Mamori and Hikari was hardly have exam in their class, with Hikari was quite strong enough to attend school. Meanwhile, Sena was ready enough to get his exam entering high school that week. Eventhough, he is not sure enough with his answer in all the papers, but a word by Hikari certainly make his spirit rose high again. He just open his paper with full confident in his face and answer it with all his might.

"Thanks a lot, Hikari-neechan. Now, I will do what I must do to gain my dream," utter Sena while finish answering his last paper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a big rooms full with equipment and was luxurious enough for normal people, stood a spiky yellow hair teen that was busy typing something on his precious laptop. Although he seems not take concern about all happen in his class, but he still take his exam quite importantly. He look so busy settle some big matter as he was typing some answer in his mail. He making some devil yet vicious face direct after send the mail. He then closed the mail and opened another account, this time with his true name on it. It was his class email account, which can only be used by that class member only. He took times to send some threaten mail to the other student, then aware with one mail that send to him just not long ago. He opened it, and seems shocked with it's contain. He then makes a smile, nice one and then closed his laptop as he walks to his room's window.<p>

"Tch...you are welcome..." utter his softly and enjoy the beautiful views of the night before going to his mattress to have a nice sleep. He bet that he will get the most happy dreams this night, another happy moments if he managed to succeed in American Football matched against Oujou White Knights.

'_Hope you also having a good, quite night...,'_told himself as he finally driven sleep a minutes later.

Tomorrow morning, it was some rag through the news when it appears that some hospital in London was closed from operating after its principal, which not revield his name was arrested as a result of abuse his power, money and indulge in corruption.

**** End of Chapter 8 ****

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** Hikari is getting better this time! Thanks to Mutou-san! But who is he and what his plan on her? It seems this story is become more difficult than ever. But, I cannot hardly see if Hiruma can smile! Hehehe...

**Authors Note :** I manage to finish this chapter! It was more long than other chapter I see. So don't forget to read and give your review about it! One more, I have opened Twitter account with the name **Noraisah Ibni Qasim Seiryuu Ai**. If you see it, add me and maybe you could just drop your comment there! See you again in next chapter! Hope you all like it, if have any comment, just say it straight on it! Love to hear you all! Also, just went to my blog **SSS1013 (Studio Lukisan) - Search it on Google** to see it my sketches and **Saggipolaris Creative Art Enterprise (my another blog)**. The fans of Neo-Queen Senerity (Sailor Moon), you all may see my version of Neo-Queen Senerity in these blog. Hope some reviews and comment. Thanks! Before forgotten, my blog is in Malay (because I'm Malaysian) version; so don't miss to translate it first.

Wait for another chapter!


	10. Chapter 9 : Another Hint of Memory

**Disclaimer : **EyeShield 21 is owned by Riichigo Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, unfortunately doesn't belong to me. It's just funfictions from my version of storyline, with addiction on one main character. The original of EyeShield 21 is 100% belong to them.

**Genre :** Adventure / Sci-Fi / Friendship / Humor / one-sided Romance

_Italic_ – Character Inner thinking or talking

**Writing with bold character** – Author thinking or something else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Another 'Hint' Of Memory Unleash<strong>

The school holiday was just begin, leaving the previous term with full of memories. This is also the perfect time for student to rest themselves after struggle hard for their exam just a week ago. This are also same with Mamori and her sister, Hikari. As Hikari is still need to rest and tight supervision, just to make sure she is in healthy enough to continue her next term, so Mamori insist to stay home then walking around. But, differently for Hikari, she want Mamori to go out with her friends. She knows that Mamori also need to do something she loved most, rather than stuck at home with her. Thus, Mamori did not have a heart to go, so she stand by her decision and stay home. Their parents was out to work, but make a promise to be back as fast as they could. They also cannot bear to leave Hikari alone again, worried something bad could happen to their precious daughter again.

Mamori did not tried to call Sena to accompany them, as he is now in his last year class vacation which held at east Japan. But, he make a contact with them through the phone, almost three times a day. It makes them feel better, as they only stuck at home. This morning, it was barely as same as the previous day. Hikari take a close look on Mamori, who was now making some pancake with chocolate cream on it. She look at it with full intend, as she love to eat all the things which was cooked by her beloved sister.

"Okay, I'm finish! Here your breakfast, dear" told Mamori happily. She handed a pack of pancake to Hikari. She took it and started to eat with much care and smoothly. But, a minutes later, she stop eating and make a sigh.

"Eh, Hikari-chan? What happen?" ask Mamori curiously. Hikari stared at her, with her face seems a little sad.

"Nope. Just wondering...What we will do, TODAY..." tell Hikari, as she make a tense with the last word. Mamori startled, she understand now. She smiled.

"Herm...so you are bored, right?"

"Not like that, but...errmmmm, but I think we should do something different today. If not, I will feel bored like hell," told Hikari honestly. She now was playing with her small, smooth finger; just look like a small cute child who wants an ice-cream from her mother. Exactally looks like Sena, when he feel unsafety or worried about something. With her hair which being tied with flower at each side of her head, she looks more cute and charming. Mamori mesmerized by her 'sweet' look for a while. _'Oh, my god! If I was a boy...I maybe...'_ but stop when suddenly, her face went bright red.

"_Onee-chan_? Why your face is like..."

"Owhhh?! No...no, maybe today was hot, so my face become like this," answered Mamori, stutter.

"I don't feel anything hot here. I was just nice. Or you have a fever?"

"No! No! Err...Hikari-chan, I went up for a while...to...to take your medicine. Err..., you finish your breakfast, Ok?" After saying that phrase, she fastly rush to upstairs. She tried hard to cover her face from Hikari, who now was confused with her attitude.

"_Hai_...?" answer Hikari questionally.

But, they did not know that the scene was been watched by someone, far from their home. The person seems making a smirk as he see the vision through the screen in front of him. The person was tried hard to cover his laugh to burst out when seeing Hikari questional look and Mamori embarrassment's face towards her little sister. He then take a note and then, smile again but merely in more devilish way. He was actually Hiruma, which still spying on this family. His objective is still not changed, he will tried to dig out information about Hikari for sure. But, Hiruma must admit that Hikari's cuteness is barely can melt maybe half of male population in Deimon High School. Previously, he also tried hard to composure himself to not 'together' mesmerized by Hikari's natural beauty. He was wonder by himself, that how she become so cute, with only half of her face have been seen? What will happen if they can see her full face? Hiruma cannot predict it perfectly, as he only know about boys, calculating and tactics.

From the screen, he could see Hikari have just finish her meal and walk to sink to wash the dishes. As she start to wash it, she started humming some sort of song. She just humming in slow tone, yet sound melodious for everyone to hear. Hiruma enjoyed hearing her voice, as he started to relax himself on the chair and chewing his papermint flavour gum. But, somehow, Hiruma felt that he at one time, have heard the song, but not remember where and when he used to hear it. His attention then was cut when see Mamori was went downstairs. Her face seems worried and nervous. Hiruma could sense something wrong, as Mamori was continuesly searching something in a small bag that seems important to her. Hiruma eyes grew bigger. He suddenly remember that bag was contained with Hikari's medicine.

'_What was happen? Why Mamori looks like that?'_ ask Hiruma himself. His hand automatically turn the sound up, as he want to get a better view on it.

"Oh my god! How can this be happen?" shriek Mamori, but advancedly can control herself. But, her voice could be hear by Hikari, who was on the way to dining room.

"What happen, _onee-chan_?" ask Hikari. "Is something wrong?"

"Hikari...I'm really – really sorry! I'm totally forgot to refill your pills. Which was the most important one! Another pills are here, but it seems the one that important the most was not in here!"

"Did you double-check it, onee-chan? Maybe you lay it down at somewhere else?" ask Hikari will full care. Her reaction was changed, but she can control it well.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, Hikari-chan...Don't worry, don't panic! (Exactally she tried to control herself) Owh – I will get it up for you, now" tell Mamori, yet still in same expression. "Okay, I'm out now – for a while! Hikari-chan, please stay at home, ok?"

Hikari just make a nod, and making a wonderful smile. "Okay, but please take care of yourself then".

"Same as you too, Hikari-chan. Just take the other medicine first, I will make it for this one" told Mamori worriedly. "I will ask Okina-san to take a look on you".

Fast as a lightning, she storm from home and make her way to hospital nearby to fetch Hikari's medicine. Meanwhile, Hikari was taken all her pills with full contempt. She seems enjoyed her time, when suddenly she feel something weird stuck in her skull. At the same time, Hiruma also can spot the direct changed from her face. He suddenly stand up, anxious patted on his face. But, he cannot do anything. Her face become pale and started to burst for sweat. Her body started to tremble like mad. She tried to stand, but cannot. Her legs become weak and numb, like a jelly. She feels that the world around her was going to twirl around. She hold her head, which now start making a buzzing sound, like a swarm of bees hammering.

'_I...must call for help...'_told her mind. "He-lp...someone, ple-ase help..." utter Hikari slowly.

She cannot stand anymore. Her body feel so light and suddenly collapse in slow motion. _'Mamori nee-chan...sorry, I cannot stand for it anymore...it's so hurt...Ah!'_

Then, she feel that her slim, tall bosy was been hold by someone. She tried to open her eyes, but only a little. She cannot see who was hold her, as she only see in blurry image. But, he could smell something that interest her the most, which was her favourite – apple flavour. She also think that the image was same as the person that she miss a lot to see again after dreaming about it not long ago.

"Uurrrghhhhh...you – do you come to take me back, _oyaji_?" ask Hikari.

She tried to touch the face, but it not last in a few second. She was fell in blank state once again – after some month of her recovery. She also cannot feel that someone have lift her body to upstairs and slowly put her on her bed. When the person was nearly want to go out from the room, the person's hand was been hold by Hikari so tightly.

"Pleeeassseeee...don't go...I don't want to leave you two...," urge Hikari with a sobs. Her eyes still not opened, meaning that she was still in her uncouncious state.

The person just waited for a while. When he comfirmed that Hikari was not up from her councious, he stand and take his leave. Before setting out from the room, the person take a glimpse of her figure and make a sympathic sigh. He suddenly hear something from downstairs. He take a look from the stairs and realized that Mamori was back. He strode out from window at Hikari's room, which was nearest with a huge big tree there. When he done climbing down the tree, he stood up and see that Mamori was now upstairs and ready to give the medicine to Hikari. The person take his leave with a peaceful expression and was set something on his mind to cheer up Hikari back in the future. The person's tall figure then walk along the street until his view was dissappear like a wind.

**** End of Chapter 9 ****

* * *

><p><strong>PS :** Whoa! Hikari was been save by someone! But who? See you in next chapter!

**A****uthors Note :** Oh my God...How long I leave this story untouched! Last night, when I was busy downloading my file at 4Shared, I unfortunately opened this story file. So, I read it all back and make a decision to continue writing on it again...sorry because this chapter is short, as I don't have any idea to start again. Oh, before I forgot, I just want to ask your opinion about the potential couple for Hikari in this story. I will list it up and hope you all can give me a respond, based from the story I wrote about.

* * *

><p><strong>List of the possible potential couple for Hikari (Give in percentage and your comment):**

**Hiruma Yoiichi :**

**Kobayakawa Sena :**

**Gen "Musashi" Takekura :**

**Ha-Ha Brothers :**

**Seijuro Shin :**

**Kaitani Riku :**

**Kid :**

**Rikiya Gaou :**

**Takeru Yamato :**

**Honjo Taka :**

**Patrick "Panther" Spencer :**

**Shun Kakei :**

**Kengo Mizumachi :**

**Hayato Akaba :**

**Sasaki Kotaro :**

**Kongo Agon : **

**Kongo Unsui :**

So, hope you all can give comment and I will enjoy continue my writing to all of you to view. Wait for another chapter! _Ja-ne!_


End file.
